Mas que una maldicion encuetro mi verdad LA MOMIA
by MoonChild Hunter
Summary: Eveling no tenia una vida muy sociable ni muy interesante no hasta que su vida cambio al conocer aquella llave que le abriria un mundo lleno de suspenso y amor, este fic muestra como Rick y Evi se enamoraron ante el peligro de su destino.
1. Cap1:la misteriosa llave en manos de jho

**Bueno este es mi primer fic. En este tema, pues aunque algunos no lo crean ya tengo basta experiencia en la fabricación de un fic. Solo que en que en el manga / anime, no peli.**

**The Mummy es mi peli favorita por eso me tome la liberta de realizar esta versión a mi manera, pues considero que a la película en general le falto algo mas de drama y amor, bueno esa en mi opinión**

**Que lo disfruten **

**THE MUMMY (LA MOMIA)**

Siglo XIX imperio de Seti I faraón de todo Egipto, poseedor de un gran imperio como también de una hermosa princesa y prometida, digno de un faraón de su tiempo

Contaba con la mejores hombres del imperio a sus servicios, como también de su sacerdotes y sumo sacerdote, nada acabaría con su imperio, no sin antes luchar por el

Según los pergaminos encontrado por loa historiadores de cambrigde, no fue una guerra lo que termino con aquel gran imperio, sino una traición que con los años aun no esta clara, escondida aun bajos aquella ruinas del desierto

Imhotep ere el sumo sacerdote de aquel faraón y su imperio, era quien guiaba aquel imperio la prosperidad según las señales de los dioses y las estrellas, pero entre aquello deseos de ayudar al imperio existía una gran fuerza que invadía los deseos de ayudar al faraón en desearle la muerte.

Anck-su-namun era el deseo que le obligaba a diario a desearle la muerte a su faraón, Imhotep y la prometida del faraón se enamoraron y tras a las advertencias de los sacerdotes de Imhotep de que cediera a caer en aquel juego, el deseo de poseer la belleza de Anck-su –namun pudo mas, el faraón había advertido que tocar o solo ver a su prometida serian las causa suficiente para ser llevado a la muerte.

Muchas fueron las noches en que aquel sumo sacerdote robaba con sus manos la pintura que protegía la piel de Anck-su-namun de cualquier toque que no fuera la del faraón, y como lo temían los sacerdote esa noche encontraron su fin a ser encontrado por el mismo faraón, por lo que ambos optaron por ponerle fin en aquella noche a la vida del faraón.

Tras el aviso de la princesa a los guardia de que su padre de que le faraón era asesinado por ellos, Anck-su –namun decide quitarse la vida.

Imhotep escapa disuadido por su amada y sacerdotes, con lo idea de resucitarla, oh por lo menos intento hacer ante de ser interrumpido por lo guardia de faraón, quines deciden vengar con ira la muerte de su faraón aplicándole la momificación vivo y con ello condenándole a la maldición del Honday.

Haber tu vas aquí, se escucho entre aquello estantes de libros egipcios, de aquella joven de pelo castaño, ojos negros, y piel blanca, a pesar de su joven edad, conocía con perfección las escrituras y jeroglíficos de todo lo que fueron los antiguas imperios egipcios

Tulhancamon, tu que haces aquí, se pregunto en tono jocoso, mientras leía aquel titulo, de aquel libro en su mano T. T repitió varias veces mientras buscaba entre aquello titulo de abecedario pegando en cada estante. – T, grito emocionada al encontrar a su espalda dicho estante, con cuidado se sujeto de la escalera donde se encontraba y con tacto de no caerse intento colocar el libro en su puesto.

Ese era su cargo en aquella Biblioteca egipcias, acomodar y organizar cada libro de aquella sección, Eveling con cuidado se advirtió a sentir la escalera moverse al intentar colocar el libro en el estante.

Ahhhhh grito luego de que la escalera quedara suspendida en el aire, tranquila Eveling se aconsejo, haber que sus auxilio no eran escuchados, con cuidado intento llegar al estante en busca de apoyo pero en su intento solo logro caer sobre uno y así provocar toda una colección.

Oh no se reprocho sentada en el suelo haber que ningún estante había queda de pie

Por Horus, que paso aquí, escucho de aquel hombre de lente y simpático sombrero, quien

**Continuara…………..**

Muchísimas gracias a mi hermana Clandyme Bennigton. por tus cometario y apoyo

Miss O´Connell, a ti por ser la única en escribir en español sobre esta fantástica peli


	2. Chapter 2

Ups… dijo sentada sobre todos los libros caídos junto a los estantes

Ups… dijo sentada sobre todos los libros caídos junto a los estantes

Por Horus, que paso aquí, escucho de aquel hombre de lente y simpático sombrero, a entrar aquel desastre de libro y estante caídos

Señor Bey dijo en tono avergonzada, mientras se levantaba

Ni la peor plaga en Egipto había provocado tal destrucción en un solo día, ni siquiera los romanos habían dejando en peor estado mi biblioteca

Fue un accidente, le interrumpió Eveling muy apenada

Accidente fue dejar que una jovencita como ti, tocara libros tan importantes y antiguos, le reprocho este en tono de enojo, mientras tomaba del suelo un libro

Disculpe señor Bey, esta jovencita fue quien organizo palabra por palabra cada uno de estos libros, además de todo Egipto, soy la única que lee y comprende con perfección las Antigua escritura.

Eveling, ere una buena arqueóloga, pero si esta aquí es gracias a la amistad que tuve con tus padre y mis deseos de ayudarlo, les prometí verla por ti. Pero eso, era sin arruinar mi biblioteca, pero por lo que veo fue un grave error, dejarte con toda esta responsabilidad

Le agradezco la oportunidad, pero considero que si estoy aquí es por mi buen conocimiento en jeroglífico y lengua antigua egipcias, no por ayudarme o la promesa que le hizo a mis padres

Quiero todos esos libros en sus estantes y organizados lo ante posible y lo quiero ahora

Ahora, expreso a ver aquel reloj de pared

Ahora, fue lo único que logro escuchar de aquel hombre ante de Salir de allí

Camino sin consuelo, luego de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, en verdad no se sentía con ánimo para organizar aquel, desastre. - eres un desastre Eveling se reclamo luego de un suspiro, mientras se disponía a la levantar los libros

Señor Bey, marek, llamó a escuchar un sonido no muy lejos de allí, pero al no oír respuesta de su llamado siguió con su trabajo. Pero nuevamente escucho aquel sonido. Así que tomo un candelabro y se dispuso a encontrar el origen de aquel misterioso ruido.

Camino varios corredores llamando a sus pasos a los que allí trabajaban, señor Bey llamo a entrar a un oscuro salón de exposición, donde bajo aquellas pocas luces se podían observar algunos sarcófagos. Marek eres tu debió preguntar nuevamente

Marek salio – le respondió aquel hombre sentado dentro de un sarcófago

Ahhhhh grito del susto, a ver aquel hombre aparecer de la nada dentro del sarcófago

Evi que pulmones, se burlo este riendo

Jonatan, no vuelva hacerme eso, le reprocho a pegarle a la cabeza

Te asustaste, pregunto aun en ataque de risa

Claro que me asuste, que haces aquí- le pregunto a colocar aquel candelabro sobre un lado del soporte del sarcófago. - Si el señor Bey te ve ahí dentro se molestaría mucho

Porque es solo una fea momia, que por cierto huele horrible, expreso este riendo, mientras saludaba a eveling con la mano de la momia

Por Horus Jon, ten respecto por los muertos, le reclamo mientras le arrebataba la mano de la momia y le pegaba a la cabeza con ella misma, - Si el señor Bey te ve allí dentro te regañaría y a mi me echaría – dijo a camodar la mano dentro del sarcófago

No te preocupes hermanita al señor Bey, ni esta hermosa le molesta que la acompañe

Jon, no estoy de humor, sal día ahí, - le expresó ayudarlo a salir de allí

Hermanita no te enojes, anda quita esa cara no me gusta verte así, - le expreso a sentarse junto a ella

Lo siento Jon, pero hoy no tuve buen día

Anda dime, que pasa

Me volvieron rechazar los de Cambrigde – le respondió

No le des importancia a esos, el animo Jonathan

Todos los años es igual, me preocupo por hacer una buena investigación, para que al final me rechacen y para rematar tire todo los estante de la biblioteca

Para mi eres la mejor egiptóloga, que pueda haber, ello son los que se pierden la oportunidad de tener como una de sus miembros, no te ponga triste, para mi eres la mejor y por la biblioteca, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a levantar los libros, ya quita esa cara si, le pido a besarle la frente

Gracia le respondió Eveling, mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Bueno, bueno ya cero cara triste, a lo que vine, dijo este mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillo

Que busca John le pregunto curiosa, a ver lo desperado en sus búsqueda en los bolsillo de su pantalón y camisa.

Ah ya veras le respondió. Para luego gritar emocionado, - Aquí esta,

Que es eso – le pregunto a tomar de la mano de Jonathan aquel extraño objeto

Es interesante verdad

Si lo es, le respondió - ¿de donde lo sacaste? , lo robas le cuestiono Eveling muy seria

Hermana me ofendes, me lo encontré, le respondió muy serio y ofendido por tales palabras

Jon esto es una pieza muy antigua, esto no se encuentra así por la calle

Entonces debe valer mucho, le interrumpió

Si lo vale, esto es muy antiguo, según los jeroglíficos que tiene deben ser siglo XIX, de la dinastía del Seti I, creo que debió pertenecerle

Así y ese Seti ¿quien era?

Ofende el titulo. Le reprocho a verlo seriamente, debes saber quien es Seti, eres Egiptólogo

Solo es para recordar, hermanita. Le respondió riendo

Seti I, fué un gran faraón, uno de los mas resonante en todo los imperios egipcios, en la dinastía del siglo XIX, bueno hasta que murió.

Si fué un faraón debió tener muchas pirámides con bastante oro, imaginó Jonatan

Solo piensa en eso verdad.

Y en que voy a pensar, en como murió, le contesto a tomar dicho objeto

Nunca cambiaras, le reprocho

Evi, le llamo este luego de que dicho objeto se abriera en sus manos

Ya lo rompiste, no lo puedo creer Jonatan – le reclamo a tomar el objeto

No lo rompiste, eso solo se abrió así – claro

Por horus, no lo rompiste – comento observar

Con detalle aquello -

A no, digo claro que no

Mira tiene algo dentro

**Minutos después **

Indiscutiblemente es de la dinastía de Seti I, les cometo el Doctor Bey

Díganos algo que no sepamos, le reclamo Jonathan

Jon – le reprocho Eveling

Que respondió este a su hermana

Señor Bey sabemos es del imperio de Seti I, pero si no me equivocó, es una llave y el pergamino el mapa de Hamunaptra

Hamunaptra, la que yo creo que es Evi –pregunto Jon, más atento a la conversación

Si, hamunaptra, la cuidad de lo muertos - le contesto Eveling

Eveling eso solo es una reliquia mas entre lo tesoros perdido y Hamunaptra solo es un mito, no hay nada que avale que esa cuidad existió

Señor Bey el mapa lo dice claro, es Hamunaptra, indica muy claro como encontrarla – le aclaro

Si lo dice, expreso este a ver con más claridad bajo la luz de una vela el mapa.

Y quién le interesa encontrar una cuidad de momia fea

– comento Jonathan, no muy feliz del hallazgo

No, Jon según los de Cambrigde era un templo, donde Seti

Escondió sus tesoros

Oro interesante – expreso Jonathan interesado

Todo eso solo son suposiciones – aclaro del Doctor Bey

Claro que no – argumento eveling

Entonces podemos ir a ese lugar y buscar esos tesoros olvidados, digo y investigar – corrigió a verse observado por Eveling y el Doctor Bey

Si, seria un gran hallazgo, verdad profesor

Si claro, respondió haber Eveling, lo que provoco encender el pergamino, con el fuego de la vela

Que hizo, le reprocho Jon a intentar pagar con sus zapatos lo poco quedaba del pergamino

Quemo la ruta a Hamunaptra, lamento a tomar el mapa ya quemado

Fue lo mejor, expreso sin remordimiento el profesor

Lo mejor, no puedo creer lo, expreso con disgusto Jonatan

Son muchos los que se han arriesgado buscando esa cuidad perdida, y solo encuentras la muerte, si no logran regresar. Ustedes dos no hubieran llegado allí aun con ese supuesto mapa. Eveling, eres una mujer inteligente como puedes creer en mitos de una cuidad perdida.

Olvida eso y vuelve a tu mundo y tu Jonatan has algo útil por la vida

Vamos Jon, dijo con pesar

La tarde aun no terminaba, por lo que decidió tomar medidas con relación aquel hallazgo ahora quemado.

El Profesor tiene razón Evi solo no podrimos ir

Jon lo se, - le respondió

Entonces que piensa- le pregunto

Dime la verdad Jonatan, a quien lo robaste – le cuestiono a detenerse frente a el

Eveling, te juro por mí gato que yo no robe eso

Tu no tienes gato Jonatan, no me mientas – le reclamo a pegarle

Evi, no me pegues en la calle, que dirán de mí

Ese es tu problema, ahora dime la verdad Jon, te imaginas que encontremos esa cuidad.

Oh si me la imagino – le respondió imaginándose entre aquello tesoros perdidos, con cara de felicidad

Solo tenemos que llegar y encontrarla, pero con el mapa quemado no lo aremos, por eso dime a quien se lo robaste

Bueno solo se lo gane a un tipo haces días en el Bar

Dame la llave – le pido

Que llave – le pregunto

Jon te conozco, tu no le dejarías la llave a profesor Bey, no sabiendo que podría abrirte la puerta de la riqueza

Cuídala si, me costo quitarme al tipo de arriba – dijo a sacar de su chaqueta la llave

No que la ganaste

Gane, le pregunto

Jon, le reprocho

Ah si, ya recuerdo, yo la gane

Olvídalo, sabes donde podemos encontrarlo

A quien – pregunto

A quien tenia la llave, el nos podría decir donde saco llave y como llegar a Hamunaptra Jonatan, en que mundo vives por Horus

Evi, vivo en este al igual que tu, y no se donde esta y creo que menos sepa donde encontró la llave, y que es hamunaptra.

Si tenia la llave si, Jon- le aclaro

Yo creo que no es buena idea ir donde el, además. Oíste al Profesor Bey, nosotros no encontraríamos nada aun teniendo en mapa. Además a ti no te gustaría ir donde el

Entonces si sabes donde encontrarlo, le cuestiono a verlo frente a frente

Algo así – le confeso

Donde esta –pregunto muy seria - donde la ganaste la llave

Bueno yo no le gane – le confeso - veras Evi, se lo tome prestado

Si lo robaste

No, le aclaro

Jon lo robaste, eso es robar aquí o en china

Bueno, tartamudeo

No lo puedo creer Jon, robaste

Es el primero que me descubre, sabes que soy muy bueno, nunca me habían atrapado,

Siempre hay una primera vez Jon, te advertí que dejaras esa maña,

No lo volveré hacer lo juro

No pongas esa cara, quieres,

Me perdona –

Esta bien, pero que sea ultima vez

Lo será, le juro riendo

Bien, sabes donde podemos encontrarlo

Sabes hermanita se me olvido decirte, que si el me ve, me mata,

Eso te busca por robar lo ajeno, ahí Jonatan te lo he dicho, el día que te encierre a mi no me llames, no me gusta ir a lugares así, por que no te corrige hermano

Vez te lo dije

Que – pregunto al no entender el comentario de Jonatan

Que no vas a ir a la prisión – le contesto

Esta en prisión-

Si, respondió riendo, te dije que me costo mucho tener esa llave,

Bien solo tenemos que ir y preguntarle amablemente y el nos dirá- comento

Ir a la prisión

Si

No creo que sea buena idea

Vamos Jon donde esta tu espíritu aventurero

En un cajón perdido, le respondió a seguirles los pasos a Eve

**_Continuara..._**

**_Nota:_**

talves la historia paresca la misma Peli, pero no es asi, con todo el respecto que se merece Stephen Sommers yo , me tome la liberta de agregarle algo que creo que le falto a esta gran peli. y si me seguen en la historia notaran los cambios, bueno gracias por todo aqullos que me siguieron.

ah otra cosa cambiare el comienzo,

hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Sabia que la unica forma de llegar a Hamunaptra era a travez de aqul desconocido, y aunque a Jonatan le causaba con gran dolor de cabeza la idea de ir alli debio ceder y acompañar a Eveling, aunque su cuello peligrara.

Prisión Asak, muchos entran nadie sale, leyó para luego ver a Jonatan

Mejor vamos nos Evi, le suplico a verla tocar la puerta de tal lugar

ya estamos aqui Jon, calmate

estoy calmado respondio a ver aquel gran puerton abrirse frente ambos , para ser recibido por un alto hombre de ropa desiñalda y sucia

hola, saludo Eveling con gracia

**_Minutos después…_**

Lograron una visita con el prisionero, su ultima se diría ante de ser a holgado, antes del medio día

Aprovecha la visita, es tu ultima visita- escucharon ambos de aquel hombre suciamente vestido, a lanzar en prisionero contra las rejas

Quien lo dice – contesto este a levantarse

Evi yo creo que deberíamos irnos ahora- le susurro

Jon cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero

Espera Jon, disculpe, hola, señor disculpe. Dijo para llamar la atención de aquel desconocido

Que quiere – le pregunto de mal manera

Bueno nosotros

Los conozco – interrumpió

No – le contestó Eveling nerviosa

Nos equivocamos de persona, disculpe, vamos Eveling, le pido al acercarse

Espera dijo esta

Yo creo que si los conozco

Puede ser, somos misioneros de la palabra, pero vemos que esta ocupado así que ya nos vamos

Ah ya recuerdo, dijo este pegarle a través de la rejas a Jonatan – nunca olvido una cara amigo y usted que quiere

Vera señor dijo a cruzar a Jonatan en el suelo ya cercarse a la rejas

O´Connell – dijo este mirando aquel soldado tras de el

Señor O´Connell, mi hermano encontró algo que le pertenecía

Que me robo, aclaro este

Lo gane, dijo Jonatan a levantarse

Quien lo dice- le cuestiono O´Connell

Jon, por favor, hasta para atrás, si – le sugirió su hermana

Si, dijo apartándose

Vera señor O´Connell, a mi hermano y a mi nos interesaría saber donde encontró, bueno ya sabe

La llave – le expreso este

Sabe que es una llave

Era mío ante de que su hermano me robara, claro que se que es

Donde la encontró – le pregunto

En Hamunaptra- le contesto

La cuidad perdida – le pregunto

La cuidad de los muertos, Hamunaptra, como la quiera llamar, ahí encontré la llave

Entonces ah estado en Hamunaptra

Si he estado allí

Seguro, digo hay muchos lugares en el desierto

Tan seguro, que mi superior por cobardía huyo junto más hombre al llegar allí.

Entonces usted sabría guiarnos hasta Hamunaptra

Dígame algo señorita

Carnahan, expreso

Carnahan- repitió

Si, dijo riendo

Quiere ir a Hamunaptra, la cuidada de los muertos

Si claro, le contesto

Acérquese le pido, a lo que Eveling no dudo en hacer

Dígame – dijo a retirar de su cabeza su sombrero

Usted y su hermano quieren ir a Hamunaptra

Por eso vinimos señor – le respondió

Entonces – dijo O´Connell

Entonces que, le pregunto Eveling a cercarse

Sáqueme de aquí, fue lo último que logro escuchar a ser besada a la fuerza, por este quien rápidamente fue golpeado, por los soldado

Sáqueme y los llevare a Hamunaptra, le grito este mientras repartía golpe entre los soldados

Ven vamos, dijo Eveling a tomarlo de la mano

Tenia interés en llegar a Hamunaptra, por lo que aria cualquier cosa por lograrlo. Así que pido hablar con el Director de la prisión, talvez con un buen trato lograría saber le la vida a O´Connell

Y por que no ver como a ese puerco se le rompe el cuello, le pregunto este

Bueno señor, porque lo encerró sin ni siquiera un juicio- le contesto

Que, esta loca

Oigan respécteme – exigió

Jonatan como los demás reos, comenzaban a apreciar como aquel verdugo subía en con soga en mano a la rampa de horca

Algún último deseos – le pregunto su verdugo mientras hacia un nudo a la horca

Bueno si, olvidemos esto de la horca – le respondió en tono de gracia

Que dijo, escucharon ambos de aquel hombre desde lo alto de la prisión

Que lo deje ir, respondió este

Ahórcalo – le grito este

No - grito Eveling, haber a O´Connell suspendido del cuello, por la horca

Ahora veré quién le pegara, se burlo el carcelero

Esta vivo, suspiro con alegría Eveling, haberlo aun resistirse a la vida

Que – dijo aquel hombre a levantarse y ver a O´Connell, aun respirar - el muy maldito esta vivo

Por favor déjelo libre, rogó con desesperó - le pagare 10 libra de esterlina si eso quiere

Por que la urgencia- pregunto curioso

Por nada, respondió

Entonces que se muera, no creo que resista tanto además disfrutare verlo morir lentamente

Le daré 15 – dijo sin apartar su ojos O´Connell

15, este puerco mato 15 de mis hombre, sin contar que agitaba a los demás reos, no le dejare libre

20 sumo a verse en los ojos de OConnell

Este puerco le importa, porque

Le dije por nada, déjelo libre

Que ese nudo le arranque el cuello – le grito con fuerza, a lo que todos los reos con agitación le acompañaban

El sabe como llegar a Hamunaptra, confeso sin más remedio

Hamunaptra – repito con asombro

Si, le contesto

Ese infeliz no sabe donde queda Hamunaptra, ni siquiera donde esta su nariz, se burlo este

Le aseguro señor que ese hombre si sabe donde queda Hamunaptra

Si es cierto quiero un por cierto

Un por cierto – dijo Eveling

Si un 100

100 dijo indignada

Así es – le contestó

Es un ladrón por que le tendría que dar un por ciento

El ladrón es ese que se esta muriendo allá – le aclaro

25 dijo a comenzar a notar la falta de aire en O´Connell

100 o nada, exigió

No ofrezco más que 60

70 – le sumo

50 le resto Eveling

60 y su hermosa compañía, le comento a intentar deslizar sus mano por debajo de la falda de Eveling

Esta loco, ni en sueño, respécteme – le exigió a pegarle con su bolsa

100 o se muere, le exigió molesto

Le daré 50

90 le sumo

75 le resto Eveling

80 le sumo

25 le ofreció con rapidez

20 le respondió rápidamente

40 le contestó

10 le respondió

10 entonces acepto, le respondió riendo

10 dijo asombrado de su engaño

Usted acepto ahora cumpla

El trato se había completado, y O´connell liberado, a cambio de el 10 de lo en contratado.

Por lo que en la mañana siguiente viajarían por el Nilo, hasta una pequeña Aldea y de allí hasta la cuidad perdida de Hamunaptra

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

Las cosas comenzaban a tomar rumbo, habia logrado sacar al hombre que los llevaria a su aventura y pronto le demostrarian la mundo que aqulla cuidad no era una leyneda mas , sin no un lugar real.

no habia logrado poder domir, talves la emocion de comenzar su busquda o era el simple hecho de aqul beso, aquel que una y otras vez recordaba.

**_Muelle, Cairio 10:00 A.M_**

Debiste regatear mas, ahora tendremos que darle el 10 a ese ladrón

Jon no seas avaro, además encontraremos más que un 10, le dijo entusiasmada

Y si no encontramos Evi, y si solo encontramos arena y si nos perdemos, yo no te aseguro que lleguemos, Eveling yo no quiero morir

Jonatan por favor cálmate, le aconsejo - yo espero que el inculto y desaliñado del señor O´Connell no nos allá mentido, por solo salir de prisión

Créame señorita Carnahan estuve en Hamunaptra, escucharon ambos a sus espalda, para girarse y ver aquel hombre elegantemente vestido

Inculto y desaliñado – repitió Jonatan a Eveling

Señor O´Connell, apenas logro decir de la impresión

Sus maletas, dijo este a tomar las 2 valijas de Eveling

Si apenas le contestó a verlo subir al barco con sus valijas en mano

Por lo menos si vino, comento Jonatan riendo

Ya sube Jon, le aconsejo a comenzar a subir a la borda del barco

Oigan espérenme, escucharon ambos del aquel hombre que se acercaba corriendo

Y este que hace aquí, le pregunto Jonatan a su hermana

Disculpe señor

Ahkan - le interrumpió este riendo

Ahkan, repitió Eveling mirando a Jon,- que hace aquí

Vine a velar por mí por ciento, no confió en nadie cuando hay dinero por el medio, así que los acompañare, con permiso, pidió abrirse camino entre Eveling y Jonatan

Oh Horus apesta, se quejo Jonatan a cubrir si nariz

El viaje era largo, así que debían mantenerse ocupado mientras llegaban a tierra firme, la noche estrellada Ya cubría las oscuras aguas del río.

Leía un libro, sin ninguna preocupación hasta que la impresión lanzo un fuerte grito ver que caía sobre la mesa aquel equipaje

La asuste, le pregunto O´Connell asentarse

Pero como se atreve, esta loco

Eso es un si, dijo este riendo - que se molesto, porque me senté aquí

Digamos que es su mal gusto de aparecerse de la nada, le respondió incomoda Eveling

Ah lo dice por inculto y desaliñado – le expreso este

Pues fue de muy mala educación escuchar la conversación de mi hermano y yo

Quien me insulto sin ni siquiera conocerme- le reprocho

Quien me beso a la fuerza, le reclamo

No se queje que no fue la gran cosa

Pero que dice

Mire me iban a horcar, bueno debí besar una mujer ante de hacerlo y como era la única similar a una lo hice

Lo hizo por eso, le pregunto indignada

Que creyó, le pregunto serio

Olvídelo, dijo

Olvidado esta, le respondió a deslazar los lazos de su valija, mostrando así todo un arsenal de arma

Por dios y todas esar armas, le pregunto

Allá afuera no hay solo arena, y los camellos y libros sirven para enfrentarse. Si algo hay algo lo enfrentare hasta que caiga muerto, yo prefiero las armas que un viejo libro -le respondió cargando una Tauro negra a su costado izquierdo

Bien señor O´Connell, por lo que veo nuestras diferencias comienzan hasta en el modo de pensar, a mi no me agrandan las armas y por lo veo a usted, así que con permiso - expreso a levantarse

Si pensáramos iguales no hubiera emoción, no cree

Pesado, le contestó para marcharse

Igual – le grito

Mujeres, dijo a tomar una segunda arma y cargarla - Salud dijo a escuchar de algún lado de barco un estornudo.

Miro su alrededor a volver a escuchar nuevamente aquel estornudo, se levanto y en puño su arma para caminar hacia varias cajas, donde bajo a la luz luna diviso la sombra un hombre

Salud Beny, dijo guardar su arma y levantarlo por el cuello de su camisa

O´Connell – dijo este con sorpresa

Beny, Beny dijo a golpearlo contra la pared – maldito traidor que haces aquí – le pregunto a sostener a poco centímetro del piso

Lo mismo que tu amigo, le respondió apenas

Que vas a Hamunaptra- le cuestiono

Si le respondió

Beny eres un maldito cobarde, no irías ni de que ello dependiera tu vida, le comento a lanzarlo contra varias cajas - no me digas que otra vez estas guiando arqueólogos para luego dejarlos abandonado a su suerte, como sueles hacer

Eso era ante, ahora ya no puedo, contesto a levantarse

Que pretendes ir en verdad allá, se burlo O´Connell – por favor Beny eres una gallina, la ultima vez que estuviste en Hamunaptra corregiste como todo un cobarde, recuerdas o no lo recuerdas eh - le cuestiono apegarle a la cabeza

Si lo recuerdo- le respondió

Quién piensas engañar, turistas o estudiantes

No, son americanos,

No me digas, y porque los llevas

Estupidos yankees solo me pagaron la mitad la otra me la darán allá

Eso explicar que los lleves

Y tu O´Connel porque piensas regresar

Debo parar una deuda- contestó muy serio

La vi, es muy hermosa, siempre buscando buena compañía en las faldas de las hermosas mujeres egipcias. Siembras has tenido mas bola que cerebro verdad, dijo este riendo

Ja... ja dijo O´Connell a levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzarlo al agua

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Dentro

Aun faltaría mucho para llegar a su destino, por lo que prefirió ir dentro, a tomar algo de beber.

Enserio nosotros también iremos, informo mientras repartía las cartas del naipe

Y quien los llevara, le preguntaron curioso Jon

Uno que dije que estuvo allí, le contesto otro a tomar sus naipes

Enserio que coincidencia, nosotros

Jonatan cierra la boca, interrumpió O´Connell a entrar y apretar su hombro

Auch se quejo este Jonatan a sentir aquel apretón en su hombro

Con que ustedes irán a Hamunaptra, comento aquel se sombrero de vaquero

Y ustedes son los Yankee, expreso Rick a observarlos

Así es, según tu amigo ustedes también van a Hamunaptra,

Así es, respondió O´Connel mirando a Jonatan

Iré por más vino. Interrumpió Jon al levantarse

Soy Henderson, se presento aquel joven de ojos azules y sombrero de vaquero, el es Burns, continuo presentando un hombre de poco estatura y de tirantes en su pantalones - y mi amigo en lentes Daniels

Soy O´Connell el amigo aquí Jonatan – se presento este

Si ya lo sabemos, dijo Burns

Oye O´Connell porque no hacemos una puesta, digo ya que todos iremos a Hamunaptra porque no le ponemos emoción la búsqueda

Henderson – le llamo Daniels

Que, dijo este – que dices O´Connell

Por mi si, de cuanto hablamos, pregunto Jonatan riendo

Jon cierra la boca, sugirió O´Connell y gracias por la invitación, pero no

Que pasa O´Connell teme perder, comento Beny exprimir su sombrero mojado

**Del lado sur del barco, Camarote **

Entonces debajo de Anubis esta el libro, comento a detenerse – claro Eveling Anubis debía proteger el libro, se dijo para si misma a tomar un cepillo y peinar su largo cabello negro

Les veré la cara a los de Cambrigde, cuando presente libro

-celebro a verse en el espejo, pero su felicidad desapreció al recordar aquel incidente en prisión.

Ya basta Eveling, el ya te dijo porque te besos, porque insiste en pensar que le atraes, solo es un brusco y inculto, si esos es lo que es

Fuego se escucho en todo el barco, junto varias explosiones

Eveling, dijo en tono de preocupación

Que te pasa Eveling ya deja de pensar en el, sácalo de tu cabeza, se aconsejo asentarse en su cama. Aunque es muy guapo. Ah que huele, pregunto a sentir aquel aroma a quemado.

Por anubis es humo. Dijo a levantarse y ver aquel humo corregirse debajo de su puerta

Saldría de allí lo mas ante posible, pero su paso fueron detenidos al abrir la puerta y ser rehén de aquel hombre de negro

Suélteme, le exigió en su forcejeó, no me toque – le grito a patearlo – Jon grito, aléjese – le advirtió

Déme la llave, le amenazo este acercarse

Grito con todas sus fuerzas y a ver aquel hombre caer aun lado de la cama, herido en un ojo producto de aquella vela, por parte de Eveling

O´connell dijo a refugiarse en las brazo de este a entrar

Que le hizo, le pregunto haber aquel hombre levantarse y caer nuevamente a ser disparado por el

Nada yo solo – dijo

Luego me explica, ahora debemos irnos- le interrumpió, a tomarla de la mano y salir con ella por aquellos corredores en llamas

Quienes son ellos, pregunto a detenerse junto a O´Connell

Son mercenarios, respondió a sacar su cargador vació y lanzarlo a un lado

Mercenarios- repito haber aquel hombres apuntarle ambos

si, le respondio mientras cargaba nuevamente su arma

muevase, le advirtio a tomarlo de un brazo y alarlo aun lado

Gracias – expreso luego de ser alejarlo para evitar aquellas balas

De nada, respondió riendo

luego de librarse camino llegaron hasta la proa del barco. donde se encontraron con Jonatan , para de alli poder saltar ante de que se hundiera lo que quedaba del barco aun aflote

Sabes nadar – preguntó O´Connella ver a Eveling

No muy bien, pero lo are, contesto Jonatan- que dijo a verse observado por ambos

Que pretendes, señor O´Connell – le pregunto a ser levantada por este

Nade a la orilla, yo iré tras de, le respondió, para luego lazarla proa a fuera

Tu turno Jonatan – le aviso O´Connell – hunde tú y no mis armas, le amenazo a entregarle su valija - entendiste

Si claro, le respondió a cubrirse

Anda salta, le ordeno

Es mejor huir que morir aquí, se despido Jon antes de saltar al agua

O´Connell... O´Connell se quema el barco, aviso Ahkan acercarse

Enserio, le respondió O´Connell a encender de la mejilla de este la mecha de una dinamita

Que aremos, le pregunto nervioso y preocupado

Buscare ayuda, espera aquí y sostén esto, le contesto a entregarle la dinamita y saltar

**Media Noche, orilla de nilo **

No puedo creer que perdimos todo, se lamentaba Eveling aun mojada, no tenemos nada

Por lo menos estamos bien evi, le comento Jonatan

Pero sin ropa, comida, mis herramienta, como llegaremos a Hamunaptra

Eres siempre tan histérica, le pregunto O´Connell, porque enserio ya me duele la cabeza de oírte

Que dijo, le pregunto ella

Evi, no le moleste más si, le aconsejo Jonatan

Oye O´Connell… O´Connell por lo visto nosotros tenemos los caballos, escucharon del otro lado del río, por parte de Beny

Que suerte y nosotros sin nada, se quejo Jonatan

Oye Beny ustedes tendran los caballos pero están del lado equivocado del río, le respondio O´Connell

Que, dijo Benny mirando a su alrededor

Enserio están del lado equivocado, le pregunto Eveling al acercase a O'Connell

Si, respondió este riendo a ver Beny maldecir, vamos, tenemos muchos que recorrer

Caminaron en busca de algún campamento, que para suerte encontraron en horas de la mañana. Necesitaban ropa y camellos para su búsqueda. Después de todo su viaje no había terminado

_**Continuara……………………**_


	6. Chapter 6

**La suerte los había acompañado luego de varias horas de camino, pues a los lejos**** habían visto un campamento, donde talvez encontrarían lo necesario para seguir su camino,**

**10:00 A.M**

Estas loco, es mucho por ellos, le reclamo Jon indignado por los precios

No sean avaro Jonatan y paga de una buenas vez, le reprocho O'Connell a revatarle el dinero y pargar por los camellos

solo son ratas con purga, estan muy caras , se quejo

les hubiera intercambiado tu hermana por ellos, aunque no nos hubieran dado ni un mulo, se burlo O' Connell

Miren las mujeres de la aldea me regalaron que ponerme, escucharon ambos de Eveling acercarse ambos, vestida de un melaya negro

Pues mi hermana hubiera conseguido los camellos y lo demás gratis, comento Jona verla acercarse

Si, dijo este aun impactado de la presencia de Eveling

Que le pasa algo señor O'Connell, el sol le afecto el cerebro, se burlo Eveling riendo

No pensaba que ahora la podré distinguir de los camellos vestida así, le contesto alejarse

Que dijo

Tú empezaste hermanita, comento Jonatan riendo

En viaje comenzaba a ser largo y pesado, el atardecer ya había llegado a las áridas arenas del desierto y su arduo camino por el comenzaba incomodo y caluroso

Por Horus ya cállenlo, rogó Jonatan desde su camello a escuchar a Ahkan roncar

Señor O'Connell, le reclamo Evi riendo luego de que este le pegara Ahkan

Que – dijo riendo

Nada – le contesto riendo

La vista no era muy emocionante, todo a sus alrededor era arena y mas arena. Pero en su buscada de ver algo, no puedo evitar verlo, algo en el, llamaba su atención, y aunque notaba en el, ese deseo de molestarla. Sabia que algo diferente le pasaba, al igual que a ella

Que tanto me ve, fueron las palabra que la sacaron de sus pensamiento

Que, le preguntó Evi

la vi, me miraba

No lo veía, yo, bueno solo veía si su camello estaba bien, es tan bruto que no se si sabe tratar a un pobre camello

Enserio, es un halago si viene de usted verdad

Pero que dice

Porque no mejor se calma, el viaje es largo y no estoy de humor, le aconsejo este

Es ingles verdad, le pregunto luego de varios minutos de silencio

Porque no trata de dormir como ellos, le aconsejo

Lo es, insistió en saber

Si lo soy, le contesto

Yo nunca he salido del cario, pero se que Londres es hermoso

_**Horas después... **_

El amanecer pronto llegaría, por lo que su viaje pronto se completaría

Miren, señalo Jonatan al horizonte

Son los americanos, expreso Ahkan

Por lo que veo Beny si cumplió el trato

Beny, remetió Eveling, lo conoces

Un viejo amigo de la armada, le contesto

Vamos, sugirió O´Connell a guiar su camello

Buenos días señorita, escuchó de aquellos Yankee

Buenos días respondió esta

O´Connell creí que no te veríamos, le confeso Henderson

Digamos que eso pensé yo, contesto O´Connell mirando Beny

El señor Gabor nos informe que conoce como llegar Hamunaptra, comento Daniels

Beny siempre habla de más, verdad beny

No, respondió este de mala forma

Bien señores, señorita nosotros llegaremos primero a Hamunaptra, O´Connell perdieron, dijo Henderson riendo

Aun no, le confirmo este

De que habla, pregunto Eveling mirando a Jonatan y O´Connell

No de nada hermanita, debe ser le sol, le respondió este riendo

Cuando les diga corran, háganlo, le murmuro O´Connell

Que porque, pregunto eveling

Porque nos mostraran el camino, le respondió mientras los primeros rayos del sol, salían desde el horizontes del desierto, mostrando bajo su luz, a lo lejos una cuidad perdida bajo sus ruina

Por Isis es hermoso, expreso Eveling a ver dicho paisaje

Es buen truco ese, comento Jonatan

Admire luego, ahora corra, le consejo O´Connell a correr junto a los Yankee hasta Hamunaptra.

Corre Evi, le animo Jonatan a verla tomar la delantera

No corre mal para ser una mujer sobre un camello, expreso O´Connell a contar con la compañía de Eveling en la delantera

Gracias, respondió esta riendo

**15 minutos después **

Felicidades Evi, ganaste, le celebro con jubilo su hermano

Gracia Jon, le contestó riendo

Pues no lo hizo mal, comento O´Connell

Usted tampoco señor O´Connell

Después de revisar el lugar y tener una leve disputa con el bando de los americanos, se dispondrían a busca una entrada.

Doc. Que saben ellos que nosotros no, pregunto Henderson, a ver como O´Connell y los demás, se ubicaban a pocos metros de ellos

Nada, que podría encontrar ellos guiados por una mujer, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer, contesto este alejarse bajo al sombra de su paraguas

Creí que querías entrar al templo, le pregunto acercarse a Eveling

Y eso aremos, le contestó mirando O´Connell

Entonces, dijo este

Pues según los de Cambrigde el libro de la muerte esta oculta bajo los pies de la estatua de Anubis, así que debemos excavar bajo este o sea bajar, dijo a ver la mitad de la estatua bajo la arena

Bien, yo quiera darle esto, bueno lo necesitara, ya que perdió todas sus casos en el barco - expreso este a entregarle varias herramientas de excavación

Para mí, dijo tomar aquellas herramientas

Espero que le sirvan

Muchas gracias, le expreso junto aun beso a la mejilla

Oigan, no es que tenga miedo, pero hay que bajar por ahí, pregunto Jonatan a cercarse

Amarrare las sogas a los pilares, aviso O´Connell alejarse

Que, pregunto a verse observado por su hermano

Nada evi, nada, respondió este riendo

Que haces O´Connell, pregunto Ahkan acercar a este

Nada, le respondió mientras ataba a un pilar el extremo de una soga

Cuidado, le advirtió este a ser pegado con el extremo de la soga, lo que le causo risa a O´Connell

**Continuara………………………………**


	7. Chapter 7

la cuidad era inmensa un bajo las arenas del desierto, Rick le habia regalado algunos intrumentos de escabacion por lo que las cosas comenzaban a favorerce

**Dentro **

Por Horus, que es lo que apesta, pregunto Jonatan a pisar el frió y oscuro piso de aquel lugar

Debes ser la húmeda o azufre, explico O´Connell

No es azufre, aclaro Jonatan mientras señalaba a Ahkan en señal de encontrar el origen de la pestilencia

Bien y ahora, pregunto O´Connell acercarse a Eveling

Bueno ahora jugaremos un antiguo juego egipcio, respondió a limpiar un antiguo espejo

De espejo, pregunto curioso O´Connell

Podría mover hacia la entrada aquel espejo,pidió Eveling

Claro, le contesto O´Connell a tomar una de su arma y disparar al espejo. Que al moverse toco los rayos de sol para luego reflejar los demás espejos.

Ese truco no lo sabia, comento O´Connell a ver todo el lugar claramente

Por los dioses es un Saneje, expreso con asombro Eveling

Un que repitió O´Connell

Un Saneje amigo, donde preparaban a las momias, le explico Jonatan

Interesante, expreso este

Si lo es, expreso Eveling

Y ahora, pregunto O´Connell

Pues según los de Cambrigde debemos buscar la base de la estatua, dijo con entusiasmo

Y eso donde es, Evi pregunto Jonatan

Debemos seguir el túnel

Se adentraron mas allá del aquel saneje, los pasillos eran oscuros y fríos, incluso algo tétrico para la ocasión, por sugerencia de O´Connell nadie debía alegarse sin antes a visarlo.

Que Evi, t asustaste, se burlo Jonatan riendo

No es gracioso Jon, le reprocho ella molesta

Que humor, dijo este

Tendremos que buscar como destapar la base, comento a ver la base de Anubis

Silencio, ordeno O´Connell ambos, a colocar a Eveling tras de el

No basto los segundo para verse encañonados por las armas de los americanos y Beny

Son los Yankees, expreso con tranquilidad Jonatan detrás de su hermana

Son ustedes, expreso Henderson a bajar su arma

Si somos nosotros, dijo O´Connell

Oigan es son mis herramientas, exclamo Daniels

A ver las en mano de Eveling

No lo creo, expreso O´Connell a detenerle el paso con el cañón de su arma

Tranquilo amigo, expreso este

Si Daniels que son sus herramientas, lo son

Expreso Burns a también tomar en mano su arma

Cuidado O´Connell, nosotros somos más, advirtió Henderson con arma

No perdamos tiempo, expreso el Egiptólogo que acompañaba a lo americanos

Por que no le hacen caso a doc, les sugirió O´Connell

Por favor señores bajes esas armas, nadie aquí es enemigo, todos somos amigos. O´Connell dijo a tocar su mano, señor Henderson baje si arma, que el lo ara

El primero, dijo este

Igual, dijo O´Connell

O´Connell por favor, le expreso Eveling

Bien, dijo esta abajar su arma

Señor Henderson, Burns, dijo Eveling

Okey dijeron abajar sus armas

Gracias, dijo Eveling mas calmada

Porque no siguen su camino y nos deja el nuestro libre, sugirió Burns

Bueno entonces porque no se van y dejan de estar metiéndose en el medio, dijo Beny

Una niña no aria nada aquí, así que márchese

Disculpe nosotros llegamos primero, interrumpió Eveling

Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, aviso Burns

Ya oyeron, sumo Beny

Cuidado como hablas Beny, le advirtió O´Connell

Si no lo recuerda nosotros llegamos primero, aclaro Jonatan

Se hizo un trato, oh no recuerdan, comento O´Connell

El doc. Quiere excavar aquí y aquí nos quedamos, le aviso Henderson

Que, nosotros llegamos primero aquí, peleo Eveling indignada

_**Minutos después... **_

No entiendo, porque si no me equivoco querías excavar esa base, podía quedarse allí, por llegar primero

El tiene razón hermanita. Sumo Jonatan

Lo se, pero vi algo que me pareció mas importarte que buscar el libro. Contesto ver el techo de aquel salón

Que busca, le pregunto Jonatan

Cuando estamos arriba vi arena caer por aquellas fisuras, respondió

Y que con eso, le pregunto O´Connell

Que los egipcios eran expertos en esconder cosas en lugares secretos, así que Quiero ver que ahí allí

Se sentó sobre aquel viejo muro caído por los años, luego que por horas junto O´Connell y Jonatan intentaran descubrir el misterio del techo. Para ahora hablar sobre las momias

No para los egipcios la vida continuaba aun después de muerto, por eso hacia los rituales de momificación, como decían ellos preparar el cuerpo y el alma para cruzar el umbral

Umbral, repitió O´Connell

Yo no creo que después que te saquen el cerebro, vuelvas a vivir, comento Jonatan

Le sacaba el cerebro, pregunto O´Connell

Si, ellos limpiaban los difuntos y guardaba sus restos en vasijas juntos a las momias

Así momifican, interrumpió

Pues aun falta la aparte más interesante, tomaba una pinza bien caliente, la introducían por la nariz – explico simulando con gancho aquello - la giraban y con fuerza retiraban cada fragmento de este, pero eso lo hacían con el cuerpo muerto

Claro en tono de gracia

A claro que sin por alguna razón no salimos de aquí no opto por la momificación

O´Connell, le reprocho apegarle

Que dijo este riendo

Yo digo lo mismo hermanita, comento este, mientras con un pico simulaba jugar al Golf, quien a pegarle a la piedra golpeo el techo. Provocando en este que se derrumbara y cayera a los pies de Eveling y O´Connell

Por los dioses, expreso eveling a levantarse al igual que O´Connell y ver el techo y luego lo caído ante los 3

Evi, es un sarcófago, dijo Jonatan

Pero que hacia ese sarcófago debajo de los pies de Anubis, se pregunto eveling intrigada - al menos que haya sido alguien muy importante o

O que, le pregunto O´Connell

O que haya hecho algo muy malo, contesto

Quien es hermanita, le pregunto Jonatan

Su nombre no debe ser nombrado, su rostro jamás recordado, leyó Eveling entre aquellos jeroglíficos

Pues para que lo escriben, expreso Jonatan

No creo que haya sido alguien importante para que lo hayan colocado bajo los pies de Anubis, comento O´Connell

Si tienes razón, expreso Eveling mientras deslizaba sus manos por aquel antiguo sarcófago – Jonatan mira, parece la cerradura de la llave

La llave que este me robo, interrumpió O´Connell

Ahora la compartimos, le aclaro este riendo

Levántenlo buscare la llave, pido a correr rápidamente a su pocas cosas y buscar entre las la llave

Bien, veamos a quien encontramos, expreso esta colocar la llave en la cerradura

Un fuerte grito se puedo escuchar en todo el salón, por parte de ellos, recirbir a impresión de aquella momia a ser abierto el sarcófago

Odio que pase eso, reclamo Eveling

Que asco, dijo Jonatan a cubrirse la nariz

Debería estar, bueno

Jugoso, dijeron los 3 a verse

**En algún salón continuo **

Mai mai, escuchaban con emoción de aquel hombre que desprendía de la pared pequeños escarabajos de oro azul

Paratula, dijo a besar aquella pieza de oro y guardarla en su bolsa, pero este cayo al suelo. Ignoro aquel descuido, pues luego que terminara con las demás la tomaría.

Por lo menos creyó que iba a pasar, pues luego que esta tocara el suelo, aquella capa de oro azul se abrió dándole liberta aquel escarabajo negro de correr hacia el y entrar por un pequeño orificio de su zapato

Ahkan grito con fuerza soltando la daga y la antorchar que le iluminaba, a sentir aquel fuerte dolor comenzar recorrer su pecho

**En su salón distantes **

Pues no es normal que con los siglos sigue aun en estado de descomposición, es que aun se ven los tejidos juegos, comento

Por Horus Evi, voy a vomitar, le reclamo Jonatan

Pues en verdad de asgo, continuo O´Connell

Que fue eso, pregunto Jonatan a oír distantes unos gritos

Donde esta el pestilente, pregunto O´Connell a tomar su arma

No se hace rato que no le veo, respondió Jonatan

Vamos, dijo a tomar a Eveling de la mano

**En la base de Anubis **

Hay que tirar con fuerza, si queremos eso hoy, sugirió Henderson a tomar un monta cabra

Dejen que ellos lo hagan, le sugirió el Doctor Chamberlin

Pero algo tenemos que hacer, comento Burns

Los faraones no eran estupidos, protegían sus tesoros contra los ladrones de pirámides, con trampas, dejen que ellos hagan su trabajo

Si le Doc. Lo dice, es mejor escucharlo, expreso Henderson apartándose

Heta, les grito el Doc. Chamberlin a los obreros que trabajaban en retirar la tapa de la base de la estatua de Anubis, Seida, Seida, les grito con fuerza, para que esto trabajaran con fuerza y desprendieran la base

Que rayos dijeron a ver aquel acido liberado por la base derretir a varios de los obrero allí presente

**8:41 P.M**

Al parecer no fuimos los único, encontrar sorpresas, comento O´Connell a cercarse a la fogata y sentarse junto a Eveling

Que los yankee encontraron otra horrible momia, se burlo Jonatan

Jon, le reprocho Eveling

Que, dijo este

Que encontraron los americanos, pregunto curiosa Eveling

Cinco de sus hombres fueron derretidos con acido, le contestó

Que, dijo sorprendida

Eso si es malo - expreso Jonatan mas serio

Será mejor tener cuidado, no sabemos que trampas podremos encontrar, aconsejo a tomar en mano su escopeta

El sol ya brillaba sobre el árido desierto y Hamunaptra, y aun con los improvistos del día anterior, la expedición continuaba su curso

Me dirán que todo esto fue por encontrar una absurda caja, pregunto Burns

No es solo una antigua caja señor Burns, es todo un tesoro, el mas buscado en todos los siglos, el explico el Doctor Chamberlin a sacudir esta del polvo y la arena del tiempo

Abramos ya esa caja, y no perdámonos más tiempo - pido Henderson

Sacrilegio, murmuro Beny

Por favor señor Gabor, que habla, le pregunto Burns

Sacrilegio, repitió este

Doc, que dice, le pregunto Daniels ignorando las palabras de Beny

La muerte vendrá aquel que rompa el sello, le leyó este

Burns como Daniels se miraron entre si, a ver los a los demás obreros murmuran en su lengua algo. Sacrilegio dijo Beny para luego Salir de allí, al igual que los demás obreros

No van a creer que saldrá acido de allí, dijo Burns

Yo no creo en maldiciones, dijo Henderson

Cuidado señor Henderson los faraones tenían sus misterios, le advirtió el Doctor Chamberlin

Y por eso están muertos, le respondió a retirar la cubierta de la caja

Un fuerte torbellino de viento y arena los rodeo, luego de que la caja se abriera y mostrara su antiguo contenido.

Todo esto por un estúpido libro, pregunto Burns a tomar dicho libro de color negro

Es mas que un estúpido libro señor Burns, dijo el Doctor a tomar el libro en sus manos - este libro es lo mas valioso de todo lo que ustedes imagina encontrar

Pues para mi todo esto fue una maldita perdida de tiempo, mira que venir aquí por ese estúpido libro, reprocho Henderson a patear la caja

Que es eso, pregunto Burns a ver aquellas vasijas dentro del interior de la caja

Son vasija, contesto Daniels a Tamar una

Doc, creen que valgan la pena, le pregunto Henderson a tomar una, al igual que Burns

**7:45 P.M.**

Mientras mas rápido amanezca mas seguro me sentiré, dijo Jonatan a sentir aquella ventisca de aire

Igual, expreso O´Connell a cargar su escopeta

Miren lo que encontré en el sarcófago de nuestro amigo, escucharon todos de Eveling a cercarse al grupo

Ya vete, esta en su sitio. Le ordeno O´Connell a Beny a pegarle a la cabeza

Ya entendí respondió a levantarse y marcharse

Gracias dijo a sentarse junto a O´Connell

Que encontraste Evi - le pregunto Jon

Al parecer a nuestro amigo se lo comieron los escarabajos, respondió esta

Escarabajos dijo Jon

Esta segura, le pregunto O´Connell a tomar aquellos escarabajos y verlos

Si estaba dentro del sarcófago seco. Son iguales al mismo que ataco a nuestro amigo,

Bueno alguien debe comerse esas momias, dijo Jonatan en tono chistoso

Y saben que más encontré, que nuestro amigo estaba vivo cuando esos escarabajos se lo comían

Vivo, remetió O´Connell

Si y antes de ser comido logro escribir algo en el interior del sarcófago,

No me digas auch. Interrumpió Jonatan riendo

No, Jon, la muerte solo es el principio

Un mensaje algo vengativo, expreso O´Connell a lanzar al fuego dicho escarabajos

Por lo que he visto y leído a nuestro amigo le aplicaron el Ondai

El que, repitió O´Connell

Era un antiguo castigo, le contesto Jonatan a levantarse

Era como una maldición antigua tanto que no se sabe mucho de ella, pero nunca se hizo por temor de venganza

Al parecer Evi, si la hicieron comento Jonatan a volverse a sentar

Jon que haces, debió preguntar a verlo husmear en la bolsa de Ahkan

Solo veo lo que nuestro pestilente amigo, respondió – ahí grito a sacar su mano del interior de la bolsa y meterla en su boca

Que, pregunto asustada

Por que gritas, le pregunto O´Connell

El muy maldito traía una botella de vino, ese avaro se lo tomaba solo, dijo a sacar la botella rota

Esta loco, dijo Eveling riendo

Por lo menos tenia buen gusto, es una cosecha del 88 dijo riendo- quieren dijo a beber

Bueno, dijo O´Connell a tomar, que dijo a ser visto por Eveling luego de tomar un sorbo de la botella de vino y entregársela a Jonatan

Nada, dijo riendo

Que es eso, pregunto Jonatan a oír el relinchar de varios caballos y hombre gritar algo

Mercenarios, dijo O´Connell a levantarse al igual que los Yankees. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, cuando aquellos desconocidos de capa negra los atacaban

Buena puntería Jon- se elogio el mismo a dispar contra uno del aquellos – oye eso es mió, le reclamo a Beny quien le arrebato de su mano la botella para tomar un sorbo

Toma, solo le respondió a entregar la botella y huir corriendo de allí

Jon, le llamo a ver aquel jinete correr hacia ella, con una espada en manos

Mientras poco metro O´Connell se enfrentaba con aquel jinete al tirarlo de su caballo. Miro aun lado la verse sin arma no espada frente aquel desconocido, por lo que opto en tomar una dinamita y encender su mecha

Si no quieren morir aquí vallasen, le advirtió este – Yallah Nimshi, escucharon todos de este, para luego ver aquellos desconocido marcharse de allí

Eveling dijo a retirar la mecha de la dinamita, para correr hacia ella y levantarla – esta bien – pregunto a recorrer con sus manos su rostro

No - escucharon de Jonatan quien se acercaba

O´Connell creo que por esta noche deberíamos estar unidos, expresos Henderson

Si, respondió O´Connell

Señor Burns esta bien, pregunto Evi. A ver aquella mancha de sangre en el

No es nada, le contesto este

Jon, no se te ocurra apartarte de tu hermana, le amenazo Rick

Y adonde vas, le pregunto este

Hay que monta guardia, le contesto – descanse

Le sugirió Rick a detenerse frente a Eveling


	8. Chapter 8

**Media noche**

Creí que dormía, le pregunto a sentarse junto al fuego

No puedo dormir, le respondió

Debe descansar, mañana quiero partir de nuevo al fuerte

Volver, repitió

Es mas seguro, le expreso

Los americanos lo aran, pregunto

No, respondió

Entonces nosotros tampoco, el doctor Chamberlin me ve como una niña con capricho, y yo no quiero volver como una perdedora , nos quedaremos, digo si usted se queda, le pagare mas si desea, solo quédese

Me quedare, pero no por la paga, le respondió a tomar la botella de vino y beber- porque no duerme como lo hace Jon

Como Jon, dijo riendo, el duerme aun con un tormenta de arena sobre el

Eso no lo dudo, dijo riendo

Señor OConnell

Rick, le interrumpió este

Rick, repitió

Si, así me llamo, le expreso a acercarse a levantarse y sentarse junto a Eveling, - haber que me quiere decir señorita Carnahan

Me llamo Eveling – le interrumpió

Lo se, le respondió riendo

Rick cree que esos hombres volverán, le pregunto

Tal vez ya no hoy, pero si lo hacen aquí lo esperare, dijo riendo

Para los 15 minutos después se había dado a conocer, cómo el a ella, aunque el efecto del vino ya se hacia presente

Porque no dejamos esto para después, aconsejo Rick a tomar la botella de vino y ponerla a un lado

Sabes Rick de seguro que te pregunta que hace un lugar como yo en una chica este

Algo así, le contesto este riendo

Veras en mis venas corre sangre Egipcia, mi madre era una hermosa mujer del cairo y mi padre un ingles arqueólogo en busca de pirámides, mira –dijo a mostrar de su medalla el dije con las fotos de sus padre,

Que paso con ellos, le pregunto

Murieron bajo un desliza de arena, mientras investigan una expedición de una pirámide, contesto con tristeza

Lamento haber preguntado, expreso acariciarle el rostro

Estas bien, contesto

Ere muy hermosa así que no pongas esa carita, le pidió acariciarle el rostro

Que me sienta mareada por el vino, no significa que no te pueda pegar, le amenazo

Si por decir que eres hermosa me pagaras anda hazlo,

Crees que soy hermosa, le pregunto

Si lo eres, le contesto acercándose a Eveling

Gracia, le respondió mientras tímidamente permitía aquel acercamiento, para luego sentir en sus labio aquel beso

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y el rubor de sus mejillas delatar su nervios, luego de aquel furtivo beso, haber en verse en aquellos ojos.

Descansa, yo me quedare a tu lado, le susurro

No expreso palabra alguna, solo se limito recaudarse en los brazo de O´Connell quien le brindo el calor de sus brazos, para junto al esperar la mañana

Para el día siguientes las cosas habían vuelto a su normalidad, ella junto a los demás seguían con sus investigación aun con la amenaza de los ocurrido en la noche anterior. La mañana le brindaba otro nuevo día, por lo que aprovecho la clara luz del sol, para asearse entre alguna de la ruinas

Pues yo considero Evi, que deberíamos hacer le casos a los salvajes esos y irnos, lo mas pronto posible

Jon no me digas que tus deseos de encontrar oro se fueron, podrías pasarme mi ropa

Pues yo prefiero ser pobre y estar vivo, que ser rico y estar muerto, le respondió a entregarle el Melaya

Tú no te preocupes, quien dice que bueno moriremos, dijo a tomar su melaya

No se tu, pero yo oí perfectamente cuando ese dijo, si no quieren morir aquí vallasen – le imito

Si lo oí, pero Rick dijo que si ellos hubieran querido nos hubieran matado y no lo hicieron, solo nos pidieron ir,

Rick, repitió Jonatan

Que, vamos, dijo a tomar sus cosas y caminar hasta el campamento

Evi, que no me has dicho aun, le pregunto a seguirles los pasos

Nada, contestó riendo

_**10:00 A.M., dentro de Hamunaptra**_

Con este calor lo mas que puedes encontrar son escorpiones, porque no salimos, si este lugar no me agrada, comento a ver todo sus alrededor

Jon, a ti ningún lugar te agrada, le comento a limpiar aquellos jeroglífico de la pared

Si los lugares seguro y fresco, le contesto

Porque no me pasas una de esa brochas, así haces algo útil - le pido a girarse

Cual, pregunto a levantarse y buscarla

Dios, la deja en mis bolso, podrirás buscarla

Porque no vamos los 2 O´Connell dijo que no te dejaras solas

Jon, no me pasara nada, anda ve búscalo

No quiero dejarte aquí sola

Gritare si veo algo, no te preocupes

Estas bien?

Volvió a observar con detalle cada jeroglífico, era sorprendente para ella poder estudiar aquellos que para mucho había sido un mito

Jon dijo escuchar un ruido, regresaste tan pronto – pregunto a caminar hacia la entrada – Jonatan si me quieres asustarse no lo aras, se que eres tu, Jon. Le llamo nuevamente

No es Jonatan, soy yo, escucho a sus espaldas lo que le provoco un fuerte grito

Eveling, dijo a cubrir sus oídos

Rick, dios me asustaste

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, ven -le llamo abrazarla, Perdón, le susurro para luego besarla

Amor, le llamo

Ya me tienes apodo, le pregunto acariciarle el rostro

Perdón, dijo apenada de su palabras

Porque, me gusta saber que la mujer que me atrajo desde primera vez que la vi, sienta esos cariños conmigo, me gustara oír esa palabra en ti, le susurro junto a un beso

Te atraje desde la primera ves, le pregunto a deslizar sus manos por los cabellos de O´Connell

Por que crees que te robe ese beso

No se, según lo que me dijo el señor O´Connell, lo hizo porque lo habían sentenciado a la orca

Ignora lo que ese señor te dijo, olvídalo, le pido a besarla

Rick, le reprocho aquel beso

Que – dijo el riendo

Sabes que, Jon puede vernos

Sabes que se lo diré, por cierto donde esta, le ordene no dejarte sola

Yo le pedí que me buscara algo, en el campamento

No quiero que estés sola aquí, no es seguro, así que no lo hagas

Si eso quiere no lo are, le contestó

Así me gusta, le respondió a besarla –dime encontraste algo nuevo. Alguna momia fea o más escarabajos

No, le contesto riendo, pero encontré algo mucho mejor, le contestó a tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo frente los jeroglíficos

Me gustaría celebrar tu emoción sobre lo que dice eso jeroglíficos, pero no es mi tema, le comento riendo

Perdón, es la emoción – comento riendo – bueno aquí dice que los soldados del faraón, sepultaron aquí el libro de Amun-Ran

El libro de Amun-Ran, repitió

Si, el libro de la muerte, según los jeroglíficos era el libro que usaban los salcedotes para encaminar a los muertos hacia la luz,

Evi, crees que un libro haga eso – le pregunto muy serio

Yo no creí, ni siquiera imagine ser tu novia y ahora lo soy

Eso es otro cosa, le claro a besarle la frente, anda salgamos haces demasiado calor, le pido a tomarle la mano

Amor en serio excites ese libro, incluso los describen con sus hojas hechas en oro

Oro, repitió a detenerse

Es completamente hecho en oro, te imaginas, comento emocionada

No, no me lo imagino, y por lo que me dices solo a Jon lo atraparía con esa historia

Que yo que escucharon ambos de Jonatan a entrar

Tú no lo vuelvas a dejar solo a Eveling sola, y tu Evi fue suficiente por hoy, así que vamos no. Le reprocho a salir de allí con ella

**8:15 P.M.**

Necesitará una llave para abrir ese libro, le aconsejo a detenerse frente al campamento del doctor Chamberlin y luego seguir su camino

Que fue eso, pregunto Rick a brindarle su mano para que se sentara a su lado

Que, pregunto Evi riendo

Lo que dijiste al doc.

Solo le dije que necesitaba una llave para abrir el libro, le contesto riendo

Evi, tu querías ese libro, te veo muy resignada a no tenerlo

El lo encontró primero, dijo riendo

Si no tuviera poco tiempo conociéndote dirás que hará algo

No are nada - dijo riendo

No puedo creer el frió que hace ahora y el insoportable calor que hace en la mañana, se quejaba Jonatan a sentarse – y ustedes que se traen

De que hablas, pregunto O´Connell

Olvídenlo, dijo este - odio el desierto y la arena en mis botas, continuaba quejadoses mientras sacudías sus botas

Jonatan creciste en el desierto porque te quejas- le pregunto O´Connell

Me gusta expresarme mis quejas, le respondió este riendo

_**Continuara………………………….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**12:34 .M.**_

Despertó, aun era la media noche, dormía en los brazos de O´Connell, por lo que con bastante cuidado procuró salir de aquellos brazos y levantarse. Para bajo de la luz de la luna llega al campamento del Doctor Chamberlin y tomar aquel libro de entre sus brazos

No lo puedo creer, el libro de la sombra, murmuro a volver nuevamente al lado de Jonatan y O´Connell, y sentarse frente a fogata

Según se, eso a eso se le llama robar, comento O´Connell abrir los ojos

Pues según mi hermano y tú, a eso se le llama tomar prestado, le respondió riendo

Pero eso solo lo hacemos nosotros, no nos copie, le reprocho a levantarse y sentarse junto a Eveling

Algo debo aprender de ti y mi hermano, no crees, me pasas la llave, Jon la tiene en su bolsillo

Rick se acerco a Jonatan y tomo la llave para luego volver junto a Eveling.

Gracias – dijo a tomarla y colocarla sobre el cierre del libro

Sabes, no creo en supersticiones ni nada por el estilo, pero siento algo extraño en el ambiente, porque no mejor le devuelves el libro al Doc. Y te vienes a dormir conmigo

Cuando lo vea lo hago, le respondió

Eveling te meterás en problema con el Doctor Chamberlin

Rick se lo que hago, además que problema podría causar a leer un libro, comento para girar de una buenas vez la llave y así abrir las paginas de aquel libro

Debió mirarla a sentir aquella fuerte ventisca rodearlos junto a los relinche de los camellos

que, dijo Eveling

Sabes que, le contesto Rick

No tienes curiosidad de saber que es el libro, porque yo si, le comento a hojearlo

Pensé que el libro de Amun–Ran, era de oro - expreso a ver con detalle el libro en las manos de Eveling

Lo es amor, pero este no lo es el libro de Amun-Ran, creo que este es el libro de la vida

Libro de la vida, repitió

Si amor. Le confirmo riendo

Evi, sabes lo que haces

Que si, además solo lo quiero leer

Bueno, tú eres la egiptóloga

Amun-Ran, amun dei, sei yake et set su ai yatueh, yatueh yatueh, fueron las palabra que Rick escucho de Eveling mientras ella leía aquella pagina del libro

No se tu, pero creo que eso pasa muy seguido, expreso O´Connell a sentir nuevamente aquella ventisca

Que es eso, pregunto Eveling a ver a la distancia una nube gris, para luego oír un No, fuerte, por parte del Doctor Chamberlin

Que pasa, pregunto Jonatan a despertar espantado

Que rayos es eso, pregunto Henderson

No se ustedes pero yo no lo voy averiguar, escucharon de Beny quien corrió detrás de O´Connell, Eveling y Jonatan hacia las ruinas

Que hicieron, pregunto Doctor Chamberlin a verse cubierto de cientos de langosta – ese libro no se debe leer, traerá desgracia y muerte para todos, no debió leerlo

Que dijo Eveling

Rayos, dijo O´Connell – corran

Corrieron hacia las ruinas de Hamunaptra, para así protegerse a de aquella plaga de langostas.

Espéreme grito Beny a correr en aquellos corredores oscuros y frió, llevándose por el medio a Daniels. Perdón dijo

Señor Gabor, le llamo este desde el suelo, mientras buscaba sus lentes caídos

Lo siento, se disculpo Beny para desaparecer en uno de los tanto corredores

Y ahora que haces, de donde salieron todas esas langostas pregunto Jonatan a detenerse

Te dije que no leyeras ese libro, le reprocho O´Connell

Que libro, pregunto Jon

El de la vida, respondió

Leíste el libro de la vida, le cuestiono Jonatan, Evi lo hiciste

No me vean así, le pido estas a ser observada por ambos – lo siento no sabia que pasaría esto, se disculpo abrazar a Rick

Estas bien, no fue tu intención, dijo a besarle la frente, esperemos a que las cosas mejoren para salir, tranquila

Y cree que mejoran con todas esa cosas afuera, comento Jon

Jon callado vivirás más, le aconsejo O´Connell

Okey ya entendí, oigan que será eso, les a ver aquel volcán de arena formarse frete a ellos

Son escarabajo, e respondió Eveling

Escarabajos, repitió Jon

Escarabajo, gritaron los 3 para luego correr de ellos

Por los oscuros corredores,

O´Connell, que pasa, escucharon de Burns a encontrar los en el mismo corredor

Allá fuera esta infectado de Langosta, le aviso Henderson, mientras corría junto a los demás

Y Daniels, pregunto Burns

No venia contigo, pregunto Henderson

No, contesto Burns

Rayos venia detrás, expreso Henderson a detenerse

Yo fuera ustedes y no me detuviera, les aconsejo Jonatan

Porque, preguntaron esto a verlo

Por eso, le contestó O´Connell a mostrar aquellos escarabajos que se acercaban,- salten a los muro, Evi tu también, dijo a tomarla de la cintura y lanzarla a un muro

Que rayos, expreso Henderson a ver parte de los trabajadores ser devorados en segundo por aquellos insectos

Yo me quedare aquí, y no bajare nunca – comento Jon a ferrarse al muro donde se refugiaba

Miro con horror como aquellos hombres eran victima de la furia de los escarabajos. Dios dijo a girar sus rostro era demasiado para ella. Y esto que es, se pregunto a ver aquel mensaje escrito

Salgamos de aquí, aconsejo O´Connell a lanzarse del muro, Eveling, dijo a no verla sobre el Muro – Evi le llamo, Jonatan y Eveling

No se, hace rato estaba ahí, dijo acercarse a O´Connell

Rick, Jon llamo varias veces a verse devuelta al corredor principal del templo, luego de que aquel pasaje la llevara allí

Tranquila eveling solo volviste a la entrada, busca a Rick y Jon, se aconsejo mientras caminaba por el oscuro corredor- señor Burns dijo con alegría a verlo a poco metro de ella – que alegría verlo, me sentía aterrada a estar sola aquí, también se perdió del grupo

Ya estaba en otro salón y atravesé un pasadizo secreto,

Señor Burns le estoy hablando, le reprocho

Ayuda, apenas pidió a la falta de su lengua y ojos

Por los dioses, expreso con terror e ver que este, sin el rostro desgarrado

Que le paso, pregunto aterrorizada

Atrás, atrás, repitió con dificulta y dolor

Que, dijo a no comprender con claridad aquellas palabras, se giro y los que sus pudieron ver la dejaron a tonita. Un fuerte grito se puedo escuchar en todo el templo a terror de ver aquella momia frente a sus ojos

Eso fue Eveling, dijo a ver a O´Connell

Vamos, le ordeno O´Connell a cargar su escopeta

**Corredor principal**

Señor Daniels, por favor ayúdeme, pido mientras sus pasos la llevaban contra la pared- por favor, rogó evitando ver aquel descompuesto rostro

No puedo, apenas puedo responderle este

Rick, Jon- llamo en su terror, mientras escuchaba aquéllas antiguas palabras egipcias "me salvaste del mundo de los muerto, gracias"

Eveling, escucho de algún lado de la voz de O´Connell, lo que provoco que el alejamiento de la momia

Amor, apenas le respondió

No vuelvas a desparecer así, le reprocho a cercarse- Eveling te estoy hablando, Evi, le llamo a no ver razón en ella, - que pasa, cielo, que tiene

Eveling aun se sentía en shock, para poder formular palabra alguna de aquellas preguntas, por lo que solo pudo señalar con sus manos nerviosas aquel ser frente ambos

Rayos, apenas expreso Rick a ver dicho ser

Aquí están, expreso Jon a llegar allí, Evelyn yo creo que momento para juego, no se tu pero esas cosa aun están y que rayos, dijo este a ver lo que tenia a Rick y Eveling allí

Ank-sun-namun, le llamo la momia

Atrás, escucharon Jon y Eveling junto aquel disparo de escopeta por parte de O´Connell, salgamos de aquí

_**continuara...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fuera del Templo, 15 minutos después **_

Rayos, dijeron a salir encontrarse nuevamente con los hombre del ataque de la noche anterior

Daniels, dijo Henderson a verlo ser entregado por dos de los hombres desconocidos

Que le hicieron malditos, cuestiono Burns a socorrerlo junto a Henderson

Agradezcan que aun vive, y que la criatura no termino con el – le contesto aquel hombre a retirar la capa de su rostro

Criatura, que maldita criatura infeliz, maldijo Henderson y levantarse con ira a puntarle con su revolver

Henderson tranquilo, le aconsejo O´Connell a bajar el arma

Estoy infelices atacaron a Daniels, no lo vez

Haya dentro hay una bestia, les aviso Jonatan

Les advertir, que se marcharan ahora la criatura esta despierta, le reclamo este, busque a la criatura

Si, escucharon todos de aquellos hombres armados

Yo la mate, le aviso, Rick a verlo seguir a sus hombres

Sepan esto, el nunca comerá, dormirá ni parara hasta destruir todo a sus paso, 7 plagas volverán a Egipto y con ella a destrucción del mundo, ahora vallasen y déjenos terminas lo que iniciaron

Plagas, repitió Jon a ver aquellos desconocidos entrar a Hamunaptra – las 7 plagas, la que yo conozco, es un chiste verdad

Jon mejor vamos, aconsejo O´Connell

Evi, las 7 plagas eso dijo, continuo preguntando

_**Fuerte Bairón Cario, 4:15 P.M.**_

Irnos, repitió

Claro, no se tu pero no creo que esa cosa se vaya a quedar en ese maldito lugar

No podemos irnos

Eveling, te advertir que no leyera esa libro, que ni siquiera lo abriera, pero me dijiste que leer un libro no traería problemas, que sabia lo que hacia

Ya me disculpe que quiere que haga

Que salgamos de aquí, así que andando, dijo a abrir el closet, tomar una vasija y comenzar a vaciar varios cajones de ropa en ella

Comité un error rick

Evi todos lo hacemos, así que no te preocupes, le aconsejo

No, me iré, no puedo hacerlo- dijo a sacar sus cosas de la valija

Si, si puedes hacerlo, le aclaro a volver a colocar nuevamente las cosas en la valija

Amor, yo fue quien lo despertó, dijo a tomar aquella gata blanca

Evi, lo se, así que olvida tu idea de hacer algo

Creo que debemos hacer algo, nosotros lo encontramos

Nosotros, debemos, no, no, no fue mi idea ir ese lugar, Eveling el trato era llevarte a Hamunaptra, no enfrentar una maldita momia

Trato, eso soy para ti Rick un trato, le cuestiono

No quise decir eso, lo sabes

Eso significo para ti, un trato, eso soy para ti dime

Cielo no, le respondió acariciarle el rostro

No me toque, le reprocho alejarse y colocar a su gata sobre la cama, y sentarse – soy trato para ti, repitió indignada

Maldición eveling no lo ere, se disculpo

No me hables así, tu trato ya se rompió, vete déjame yo me quedare aquí tu vete, lejos, le grito

Eveling ven escúchame, me importas, lo sabes, vamos nos de aquí

No iré contigo a ningún lado, no lo are, Rick nosotros despertamos esa caso, no entiende

La que no entiende eres tú, maldición crees que leer nuevamente un maldito libro matara esa cosa. Eveling te amo y aunque no lo creas esa así, pero entiende que no podemos hacer nada, así que deja tus malditos berrinchen y camina

Vete, sal, le pido a levantarse y abrirle la puerta, ya veo que nosotros no tenemos nada en común, que no te importa lo que suceda

La que me importa eres tú, pero tu maldita terquedad te aleja de ti

Cállate, le reclamó junto a una bofetada

Bien, dijo clamado - me iré,

Rick, dijo mientras varias lágrimas corrían su rostro y este salía de allí

_**Bar**_

Y esa cara amigo, pregunto a ver lo sentarse y pedir un trago

Eveling siempre es así de terca, le pregunto a verlo

Todo el tiempo, le respondió este a beber su vaso de whisky, esto es una locura

Si, dijo Rick a tomar su Whisky y beberlo

Los yankee se van, no crees que deberíamos hacerlo, digo por seguridad, comento en voz baja

Eso trate de decirle a tu terca hermana, pero no escucho, le contesto a beber otro sorbo de su bebida

Discutieron verdad,

Mira Jon, no estoy de humor así que no me hables, suficiente me grito Eveling, dijo tocar sus labios

Por lo menos me quede con llave, vale mucho, comentos a verla

Solo piensa en eso Jonatan

Y en que pensare, le pregunto

OConnell, viejo amigo eres tú, escucharon ambos desde algún lugar del bar

Y ese, pregunto Jonatan a ver aquel hombre de edad en uniforme de piloto, acercarse ala barra junto a ellos

Winston, le contestó Rick

Como esta amigo, le saludo este a sentarse junto a este

Lo conoces, pregunto Jonatan

Claro que nos conocemos, O´Connell y yo hemos tenido el gran horno de ser parte al la milicia de la Real Reyna Isabela, y ser lo únicos en sobrevivir en batalla, aunque O´Connell debe pensar como yo. Hombre como nosotros deben morir con honor a nombre de nuestra querida patria y reyna Inglesa Doña Isabel

Jon, le reprocho este a verlo bufarse de Winston con aquella señal de loco

Que, dijo riendo

Buenos muchachos, este viejo piloto buscara como honrar a su excelencia la reyna, O´Connel fue un place verte, expreso a tomar de la mano de Rick su vaso

Igual, le respondió este mientras veía a Winston beber su trago – adiós se despidió a marcharse

Esta loco, verdad – pregunto Jon a ver a Winston meter los pies en aquella fuente de agua tras de ellos

Solo es la edad, le respondió O´Connell a verlo alejarse

Cantinero dos tragos escucharon ambos de un lado del a barra de los dos Yankees

Como sigue su amigo, pregunto O´Connell

Como crees que este luego de que la arrancaran la lengua y los ojos, respondió este a tomar su bebida

Pues no muy bien, verdad, comento Jon

El doctor dice es que un maldito milagro que no este muerto, infeliz- dijo a beber su whisky

Y para maldita mala suerte nuestro barco no zarpará hasta mañana, se quejo Henderson

Todo esto por un maldito viaje, continuo quejándose Burns

Que tal un trago, animo Jonatan- que dijo a ser visto

Yo invito, aviso O´Connell – cantinero 4 dobles aquí

_**Posada**_

Que dijo señor Gabor, pregunto con dificultad

Que el señor Imhotep agradece su hospitalidad

Hospitalidad repito

Si, por sus ojos y su lengua, le susurro

Que, apenas babuseó a tirar aquella taza de té y levantarse

_**Bar**_

Por salir de este maldito lugar, dijo Henderson a levantar su vaso de Whisky,

Salud, dijeron los demás para tomar sus vasos, para rápidamente escupir al igual que los demás presente en la bar

Que rayos, dijo Henderson a ver su vaso

Que asgo, esto sabe dijo Jonatan

A, diría Henderson

Sangre- interrumpió O´Connell a ver la fuente chorrear sangre en vez de agua

Y los mares y agua, se turbaran en sangre en todo Egipto, escucharon ambos de Jonatan

Iré por Evi, aviso O´Connell a levantarse

Detuvo sus pasos luego de descender las escaleras y ver a O´Connell correr hacia ella, se sentía bastante dolida para volver a verlo

Eveling, le llamo a verla dar la espalda

No tengo nada que hablar con usted, así que por favor váyase, le pido mientras caminaba y simulaba leer un libro

Evi, creo que no es momento de ignorarme, se que estas molesta, pero escúchame. Le pido arrebatarle el libro

Que quieres, le pregunto, no ves que no deseo verte, le expreso mientras dos lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas

Evi, dijo a secar aquellas mejillas

No me toque, le reprocho, no lloro por verlo

Eveling te juro que no quise decirte eso, evi, mírame por favor. Amor por favor

Como me dijiste le pregunto llorando

Amor, le repitió mientras la acercaba, no llores, yo no quise lastimarte así, tu eres la única persona que a la cual le daría la vida, por no verte sufrir, perdóname

Amor, dijo acariciar el rostro Rick

Me perdona, le pregunto a besarle las manos

Si, le contestó a besarlo – pero no me vuelvas hablas así por favor

Te lo juro Evi, le juro besarla

Te creo amor, le expreso abrasarlo

Evi, aparte de venir a discúlpame vine a decirte algo

Que, le respondió

O´Connell le informaría lo ocurrido en el bar, pero aquello debió esperar a ver el cielo tornarse gris, junto extraños estruendo acompañados con bolas de fuego. Que rápidamente destruían la cuidad.

Eso era lo que venia de avisarte, dijo a refugiarse junto a Eveling, en la posada

Es la segunda placa, dijo aterrorizada

Rayos, escucharon a sus espadas desde las escalera de Beny quien venia descendiendo

Adonde crees que vas Beny, le reprocho O´Connell a detenerlo del brazo –

Suéltame, le reclamo

Que haces aquí, creí que te habíamos dejado en Hamunaptra

No fueron los únicos que salieron, le contestó

No viniste solo verdad, saliste con un amigo nuevo, sola así pudiste salir vivo de allí

Que te importa, si tengo un amigo nuevo, por lo menos es poderoso le respondió

Maldito imbecil que rayos crees que haces de parte de ese, le cuestiono

Rick, le llamo Eveling a escuchar aquellos gritos

Te buscare, le advirtió a lanzar a Beny, quien rápido salio corriendo de allí, Rick tomo su arma para así subir junto a Eveling, donde uno minutos antes habían escuchado tales ruidos

Por Horus, expreso con terror a entrar aquel dormitorio y ver el cuerpo sin vida de Daniels, y a la criatura comenzar a regenerarse

Maldición, dijo O´Connell dispararle al momia mientras se acercaba ambos

Rick, gritó con fuerza a verlo ser levantado por el cuello

Por horus, dijo Jonatan a entrar junto a Henderson y Burns al dormitorio, para ser recibidos con el impacto de Rick a ser lazando contra ellos

Rick, Jonatan - llamo eveling a ambos a verse contra la pared frente a la Momia

Ank-su-namun, le llamo la Momia mientras recorría su blanco rostro, para luego intentar besarla

No, expreso con horror y asgo aquellas caricias, mientras veía a O´Connell volver en si luego de ser lanzado

Miau, fue lo ultimo que pudieron escuchar todos de aquella gata persa blanca, al entrar por aquel balcón, y luego sentir la furia de una tormenta de arena, donde desapareció la Momia

Estamos en serios problemas, comento Jon a levantarse como los demás

Esta bien, te lastimo – pregunto a cercarse a Eveling

Si, le contesto a refugiarse en los brazos de Rick

Esa cosa ataco a Daniels verdad, el fue, pregunto preocupado Burns

Si, contesto Rick a ver como todos los presente aquel cadáver consumido

Es un maldito chiste verdad, pregunto Henderson

No, no lo es respondió Rick, vamos salgamos de aquí

**Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**15 minutos después **_

Mira Evi. Te calmara los nervios, dijo Jon a brindarle aquella tasa de Té a sus hermana

A ver si entiendo una maldita Momia vino a comerse a Daniels

Están locos, eso no es posible, dijo Burns

No se ustedes pero yo vi una fea momia viva, comento Jonatan

Rayos dijo Henderson molesto

Que aremos, pregunto Jonatan

Que pretende viejo, ser el maldito postre de esa cosa, esta loco, Henderson creo que debemos irnos

Nadie puede irse, y si hay que hacer algo

Nosotros, exclamo Henderson

Debemos detener esa criatura, luego será tarde, comento Rick- Eveling sabes quien puede ayudar

Si, el Doctor Bey – le contesto a levantarse

Bien dime donde encontrarlo y iré por el

Yo se donde, interrumpió Jonatan

No tu te quedad con Eveling –ordeno

Rick yo lo desperté, soy la única que recuerda que leí en ese libro, tengo ir

Que lo despertó, esa cosa mato a Daniel porque ella lo despertó eso fue lo que dijo, cuestiono Burns

Daniels esta muerto por ella, O´Connell responde, le exigió Henderson

Ahora no es momento de reclamos, esperan aquí nosotros iremos con ese Doctor Bey, Jon camina le llamo a tomar su a Eveling de la mano

Creí que me quedaría con ellos, digo para vigilarlos, dijo en tono jocoso

Jonatan camina y ustedes no salgan

_**Museo del Cario **_

El doctor Bey nos podrá ayudar el conoce todas las antigua maldiciones Egipcias de todos los siglos y cuenta con todos los antiguo libro en todo el cairo, en alguno debe hablar de la maldición

Segura, no creo que debamos perder más tiempo

Créele Evi, conoce todos los antiguo libro aquí puedan estar, pasa mas tiempo aquí que fuera,

Es mi trabajo Jon

Evi no es momento de discutir

Aquí, aviso Eveling a detenerse y una gran puerta

Ya me imagino la cara que podrá cuando le cuentes hermanita de lo que hiciste, te regañara

Vamos entremos, expreso Rick al abrir la puerta

_**Dentro **_

En verdad desea disparar esa arma señor O´Connell o desea saber como detener la criatura, cuestiono el Doctor Bey

Rick, dijo Eveling a mirarlo

En estos momento prefiero ahorrar mis balas, le respondió a guardar su arma – que rayos haces este aquí

Si que hace, repitió Jonatan, me sentare aquí, expreso a ser visto por los presente

Doctor Bey sabe que pasa, pregunto Eveling al acercarse

Claro que lo se niña, Ardeth me contó que despertaron a la criatura

Es tu nombre amigo, le pregunto Rick a verlo

Se conocen, cuestionó eveling

Ardeth pertenece a una de las tantas generaciones de Medjai que por siglos ah existido en todo Egipto, destinados a proteger que nadie despertará la maldición de la criatura. Que ahora esta libre, porque tú lo liberaste, brindándole así la diste la oportunidad de vengarse

Disculpe ella no lo hizo con esa intenciones, a si que déjela de acusar, le exigió Rick

Se que cometí un error Doctor, por eso estamos aquí, le comento a ver a Rick y Jonatan

Eveling no aran nada, mi trabajo como el de Ardeth como guardián de la maldición es proteger y velar por que todo esto sea un mal sueño, uno que por mas que intentamos evitar ustedes lo hicieron realidad y impedí que tuvieran el mapa, que llegaran a Hamunaptra y para que si aun así llegaron

Usted envió a que tacaran el barco, pregunto indignada Eveling

Matando personas no se protege, le cuestiono Rick

Si, es necesario, contesto Ardeth

Señor O´Connell es mejor sacrificar 10 o 30 vidas, que a toda la humanidad, le explico el Doctor Bey

Esa criatura no tendrá compasión de nadie y ni de nada, por eso debimos impedir que la despertaran, porque hay que debemos detenerla antes que se regenere por completo, sin importar como, advirtió Ardeth

Eso los justifica, comento Jonatan

Ahora debemos buscar la forma para detenerla antes de que sea tarde, ahí muchas que hacer para destruirla y eso implica que no estorben suficiente han hecho en despertarla

Oiga tranquilo doc, cálmese

Si suficiente tuvimos a ver esa cosa otra ve, expreso Jonatan

Vieron nuevamente a la criatura, pregunto Ardeth

Si, fue al fuerte, le contesto Rick

Y se comió a un Yankee y lo dejo seco, les informo Jonatan

Quiere regenerarse, comento el Doctor Bey a mirar a Ardeth

Una pregunta porque no le gustan los gatos, pregunto Rick a sentarse junto a Eveling

Los gatos son protectores, le contesto Doctor Bey

Ellos son los protectores del mundo terrenal amor, le dijo Eveling

El los temerá hasta que no se regenere completamente, al igual que sus poderes, les contó Ardeth

Poderes, remetió Jonatan, eso no suena bueno verdad

No, dijo Eveling mirando a Rick

Oigan interrumpió Jonatan a señalar hacia la ventana de cristal,

Sus poderes están aumentando, comento Ardeth a ver como todos como el cielo era cubierto por la penumbra de in eclipse lunar

Y la noche cubrirá el día, así esta escrito en las 7 plagas, expreso Jonatan

Debemos impedir que se regenere, advirtió el Doctor Bey

Doctor Bey se que no es momento de preguntar, pero tengo una duda

Que duda evi, pregunto Jonatan, son 7 plagas si eso quieres saber

Jon no lo se, Doctor cuando la momia me vio me llamo Ank-Su-Namun

Que, dijo este mirando a Ardeth

Y después intento besarme, continúo

Puede ser que aun sienta ese amor maldito por ella, que quiera buscarla, expreso – luego de tantos siglos, comento el Doctor Bey

Porque será que me preocupa ver como ven a Eveling, dijo Rick ambos

Al parecer la criatura quiera a su amor maldito, a Ank-Su- Namun,

Ank- Su-Namun, repito Eveling confusa

La prometida de Seti I antes, le contesto el Doctor Bey

Y porque llamo a Evi Ank no se que, pregunto Jonatan

Porque al parecer la criatura la eligió como su sacrificio, para revivirla

Yo, expreso Eveling a temor de su muerte

Mala suerte hermanita, dijo Jonatan

Ella no será le sacrifico de nadie, advierto Rick

Al contrario señor O´Connell, eso le dará más tiempo para poder reunirnos con los jefes Medjai y poder encontrar de eliminar a la criatura

Ella deberá vendrá con nosotros doctor, la criatura vendrá por ella y podríamos tomarlo por sorpresa

Claro, eveling debes quedarte

Ella no se queda y mucho menos será carnada, aviso Rick a levantarse,- ustedes hables con los jefes mientras nosotros buscamos como detenerla

Señor O´Connell no se enfrentara con rebeldes ni armas, esta criatura tiene un gran poder. Uno que destruirá toda la humanidad

Eveling se queda conmigo, Jonatan camina, ordeno

Si claro adiós, se despidió este a pasar frente ambos

_**Fuerte Bairón **_

Es un maldito chiste, pregunto serio

Me estoy riendo, porque creo que estoy hablando muy serio, le contesto muy serio

Créanle el dice la verdad

Maldición O´Connell es cierto, le cuestiono Burns

Les recomiendo que se queden aquí, mientras buscamos detenerla

Detenerla, repitió Burns. – esta loco yo no saldré con esa cosa fuera

Creo que lo mejor es irnos, expreso Henderson

Ni se les ocurra abordar un barco, ni pisar el muelle, les advirtió O´Connell

Nos no quedaremos aquí, para que nos maten, dijo molesto Burns

Ya hable, nadie se va, Jon vigílalos

Yo, pregunto a sentarse

Si tú, le respondió

_**10:15 P.M.**_

Se puede, escucho a la entrada de su puerta

Si, Contesto a cerrar su libro

Disculpa que bueno haya entrado, solo quería asegurarme que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, expreso mientras verificaba los seguros de dichas ventanas, - creo que es tuya verdad, pregunto a tomar aquella gata que ronroneaba en sus pies

Es Isis, en la tarde te la lance recuerda. Dijo a levantarse

Como olvidar eso, le respondió riendo a cargar dicha felina- Eveling no Quiero que salgas

Rick, encerrada no are nada, dijo a levantarse y tomar su gata en brazos

Eveling no permitiré que nada te pase

No me pasara nada, anda Isis sal, le permitió abrir una de las ventanas

Eveling cierra esa ventana, le reprocho acercarse y cerrar la ventana,-esas ventanas se quedaran cerrada oíste

Si, le contesto

Ven, le llamo a tomarla de la mano y acercarla a el

Dime, le pregunto a ver en los ojos de Rick

Sabes que no te quiero tener encerrada, pero no quiero que te lastime, expreso acariciarle el rostro

Me quiere, le pregunto

Ha ya me quieres cuestionar, le pregunto mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Eveling

Si, le respondió rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Rick

Puedo pensarlo, según se una momia te busca, le susurro junto a un beso,

No me lo recuerde, si

Te amo, le susurro

Que, pregunto a ver los a los ojos

Que te amo evi, le repitió junto a un beso

Yo también, le respondió al beso

Dejo que aquellos besos junto a delicadas acaricias comenzaran a recorrer sus ser, se dejo perder bajo la fuerza de aquel hombre que buscaba en ella, complacer sus impulso por poseerla

Rick, mustio a sentir aquella rigidez consumirse en ser,


	12. Chapter 12

_**11 45 P.M.**_

Despertó y se sonrojo a verse en aquellos ojos, hola le saludo este a besarla y acariciarle el rostro

Hola, le respondió tímida

Porque esa mejillas sonrojadas, le susurro junto a un beso en el cuello

Rick, no, le reprocho riendo- me haces cosquilla

Tienes cosquilla, le pregunto a cubrirla

Si le respondió a recorrer aquellos hombros, tienes pecas

Si lo se, le contesto a besarla, tu también tienes, dijo acariciarle el hombro

Eso es lo que cubres, con la muñequera negra, pregunto a ver aquella marca sobre la muñeca izquierda de Rick

Si, le respondió junto a un beso

Puedo verla, le susurro

Ahora, le pregunto

Si, anda déjame ver amor

Esta bien, le contestó a sentarse y permitirle a eveling también hacerlo

Es egipcio amor, dijo a recorrer con sus dedos aquel dibujo, porque te lo hiciste

En realidad lo tengo desde que tengo memoria,

Desde niño amor

Si, contesto a mirar su marca

Y no le preguntaste a tus padre, porque lo tienes

Soy huérfano, y dudo mucho que en el orfanato donde crecí comprendiera porque llevaba esa marca

Perdón, no lo sabia, expreso

Esta bien Evi. No lo sabias no te preocupes

Quieres que investigues que significa

No

Amor esto es egipcio y tú eres ingles, llevar esto tiene un significado

Evi. Tal ves luego me interese, en verdad mi pasado no es algo que me anime saber, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, si

Como de ese tatuaje de tu espalda, pregunto riendo

Como que esta muy curiosa, eh

Yo solo quiero conocer más de ti, amor, dijo acariciarle el rostro

Lo se, le respondió a tomarle la mano y besarla

Rick yo no quiero que por mi te pase algo, le confeso triste a su destino con aquella amenaza de ser el sacrilegio de la Imhotep

Eveling, por ti aria lo que fuera, aunque tenga que enfrentar a una momia si muero en el intento lo are defendiendo a la mujer que amo

Amor no digas eso, le reprocho abrazarlo

Tu no te preocupes, le susurro a corresponderle el abrazo, yo no dejare que nada te pase,

Lo se, le respondió a verlo

Confía en mi, le pido a besarle la frente

Yo confió en ti amor,

Lo se por eso estamos en esta cama junto, le susurro riendo

Rick, que pena contigo,

Porque, le pregunto entre un beso

_**12: 01 A.M.**_

Te vas, pregunto a despertar y ver lo tomar su camisa

Alguien tiene que vigilar, le respondió a cercarse y sentarse junto a ella

Lamento mucho haber leído ese libro, expreso con pena, mientras Rick le besaba el cuello

Olvidemos eso si, le pidió a besarla, anda duerme un rato

Solo si tú duermes conmigo, le contesto a besarlo

Evi no me tiente, le susurro

No lo hago amor

Cuando terminemos con esto, si podremos dormir oíste, anda duerme, le sugirió a besarla y levantarse –

No, le respondió a cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas y levantarse

A donde vas, pregunto a verla tomar su ropa y vestirse

Te prepare algo de comer amor, debes tener hambre al igual que Jon y los demás,

Uh me preparas de comer, le susurro a detenerse tras de ella y besarle el cuello

Si, le respondió riendo a girarse y besarlo

_**45 minutos después **_

Y quien puede dormir con esa momia buscándonos, expreso Burns a sentarse

Yo si, dijo Jon desde una silla

No estamos para chiste, le reclamo Henderson

Que humor, comento Jonatan

Jon silencio, le aconsejo eveling a servir aquel vaso de juego a Rick

Que, yo no he dicho nada

Oye a ti no tu busca para chuparte hasta morir, no hables, le reprocho Henderson

Cálmese, aconsejo Rick – quienes mas estaban cuando abrieron el baúl

Pues nosotros solamente, respondió Henderson

Y Beny, pregunto Rick a sentarse y beber su jugo

El no espero que abriéramos ese maldito cofre, huyo como los demás, gritando sacrilegio, contesto Burns

Y el muy maldito tenia toda la razón, expreso Henderson

Y el libro, pregunto Eveling

El doc, lo tiene, contesto Burns

El libro tiene que tener la forma para detenerle a la momia, comento Eveling a sentarse junto a Rick

Tenemos que encontrar a Egiptólogo, pronto si eses libro lo despertó, también puede aumentar sus poderes, expreso Rick

Aumentar su que, pregunto Burns

El se esta regenerando y con ellos sus poderes, le contesto Eveling

Solo faltaría encontrar al egiptólogo, comento Jonatan

Saben donde puedo haber ido, les pregunto Rick

Pues algo en verdad lo conocimos es Texas, buscaba apoyo para la investigar sobre Hamunaptra, Daniels era el único que lo conocía, por estudiar Egipcio

O sea que no saben, interrumpió Jonatan

Pues, yo se que vivía aquí en el Cairo, y que tiene una oficina de traducción cerca del mercado, añadió Burns

Se donde queda, es la única oficina cerca de muelle que traduce antiguo egipcio, informo Eveling

Tal vez se escondió ahí, comento Jonatan

Entonces allí lo buscaremos, expreso Rick a levantarse y colocar el vaso sobre una mesa cercana

Porque no lo dijeron antes, así no hubiéramos dando tantas vueltas buscándolo, reclamo Jonatan

Jon vienes conmigo, ustedes dos no tengo que repetirles que no pueden salir de aquí, aviso Rick

Nosotros pensábamos que no es necesario que estemos, en América estaremos a salvo, y no nos encontrarían, expreso Burns a ver a Henderson

Burns tienes razón O´Connell, aquí somos presa fácil, sumo este al comentario de su compañero

Rick, no me puedo quedar aquí lo sabes, me necesitas para leer el libro, le recordó a levantarse

Yo me quedare aquí es mas seguro, sumo Jonatan a la conversación

Le fue difícil comprender cada una de aquellos comentarios, apenas podía oír su respiración en tal escándalo, por lo que silbó un fuerte silbato junto aun silencio – ya basta, grito – Henderson y Burns se quedan aquí y si se les ocurre abordar un barco , yo seré quién los busque y mate entendieron

Si, respondieron al mismo tiempo

Eveling te quedaras aquí, le ordeno

No pretendo hacerlo, le expreso indignada

Si, si pretendes, expreso acercarse a ella

Rick, grito a ser levantada por el, Bájame le reclamo

No, respondió este mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio

Jon, Jonatan le llamo, Rick bájame Jonatan has algo

Evi es muy alto, le contesto – que dijo a ser visto por Henderson y Burns

O´Connell, grito a ser lazanda a la cama y luego encerrada

Es por tu bien, Eveling, dijo a cerrar con seguro aquel llavín

No crees O´Connell que debiste dejar, sugirió Henderson

Tu no te metas, le respondió – tu ven haga dijo a tomar del brazo a Burns y detenerlo frente a la puerta,- Ella no sale y nadie entra, dijo a entregarle la llave, entendiste

Si, apenas respondió

Bien, Jonatan vamos, le ordeno a cercarse a la silla donde minutos antes estaba sentado, para tomar su cinturón con sus armas

Creo que debería quedarme, digo para vigilar a Eveling, sugirió este

Camina le grito O´Connell

Bueno hay que buscar el libro y el Egiptólogo, dijo a levantarse y tomar su chaqueta

**continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**12:35 P.M. centro de mercado al lado sur del Muelle del Cairo **_

La poca luz de aquel eclipsé le permita ver los cajones que poca a poco iban lanzando aun lado, a no encontrar lo que andana buscando

Beny no me digas que ahora limpias, escucho este desde la entrada de aquel

Rayos, dijo a reconocer la voz de O´Connell

Se va, aviso Jonatan a sentarse

No, dijo O´Connell a tomar una silla y lanzarla contra Beny quien corría hacia una ventana

Buena puntería, le elogio Jonatan

Adonde crees que vas rata, le pregunto Rick a levantarlo del cuello

O´Connell, apenas puedo decir

Maldito Beny tu nuevo amigo terminara por matarnos a todos,

Es mejor estar con el diablo que de su contra, dijo riendo

Pues es buen punto, interrumpió Jonatan

Jon, le reprocho Rick

Veré si veo el libro, comento alejarse

Donde esta el Egiptólogo y el libro, le cuestiono

No se, respondió con dificulta por falta de aire

Responde Beny le exigió a levantarlo a la altura de un abanico sobre su cabeza -

El matara a tu novia y a todos los que le interpongan y yo seré rico y estaré vivo, le aviso

Que Evi, que pregunto Jon acercarse

El ni tu quedaran vivo Beny, le amenazo, entendiste

Pisca sald, solo respondió mientras veía las hélices de aquel abanico cerca de su cabeza, para luego liberarse a patear las entre piernas de Rick

Maldito, se quejo este a verlo lanzarse a la ventana

_**Al centro del fuerte, Posada **_

Maldita la hora en que pensé acompañarlo, se reclamo Burns

Oye no sabíamos que esto pasaría, nadie lo pensó dijo Henderson a cargar sus revolver

Sabe que necesito un trago,

Burns O´Connell te ordeno no alerte de esa puerta, le recordó

Yo no le cuidare la novia a nadie, quiere un trago

Agua, le respondió

Okey, dijo a tomar su chaqueta

Que sea mineral oíste, le grito a verlo salir

Si, le contesto desde el corredor

Se levanto y conoció un poco el alrededor, tomo su arma y se decidió a practicar un pocos sus movimiento de mano, pero dejo aquello a sentir aquella fuerte ventisca y ver las ventana cerrada

Que rayo fue eso, pregunto a empuñar su arma a ver aquella sombra sobre el techo

Había intentado violar el llavín de su puerta, pero ningunos de sus esfuerzos le libraron, desistió y trato de encontrar el alguno de sus libros el significado de la marca de Rick, pero el sueño la domino y termino por dormirse, estaba muy acotada para no evitar aquel receso. Por lo que termino profundamente dormida en su cama

Se giro a un lado de la cama y brazo aquella almohada donde la fragancia de Rick aun seguía, mientras en su puerta a través de su llavín un hilo de arena corría hasta el piso,

Su sueño se volvió pesado e incomodo a sentir aquella sensación a su lado, por lo que le fue difícil quedarse dormida, despertó pero no abrió sus ojos, sabía que aquella sensación a su lado no era del hombre que amaba, así que abrazo con fuerza la almohada de Rick mientras dejaban escapar varias lágrimas, mientras sentía aquellas caricias sobre sus mejilla

Oye tu aléjate, amenazo Rick luego de a partir la puerta y mostrarle a Isis en sus brazos

Ya oíste monstruo, le reprocho Jonatan

El cólera de Imhotep se hizo presente a levantarse y provocar aquel torbellino de arena y escapar por una de las ventas

Rick, le llamo a correr a los brazos de este y abrazarlo con fuerza

Tranquila ya estoy aquí, le susurro a ver a Jonatan

Esto se pone peor, expreso este

Trataba de calmar sus nervios incluso el terror que había sentido a tener aquel ser cerca de ella, pero le era imposible con lo ocurrido

Mira Evi, expreso Jonatan a ofrecerle un vaso de agua

Lo tomo mientras sus lágrimas aun mojaban las mejillas

Tranquila ya pasó, le calmaba Rick mientras procuraba secar aquellas lágrimas

Jonatan como Rick oyeron aquel vaso caer en la entrada de la puerta, donde Burns veía el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero

Jon cubre eso, le ordeno

Si, respondió este

Ordene que nadie saliera y lo primero que encuentro es que la maldita momia tenia a Eveling, porque rayos saliste Burns, le reclamo Rick a levantarse – responde

Solo fui al bar, solo eran 5 minutos, contesto aun abrumado a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Henderson mientras era cubierto con una manta por Jonatan

5 minutos, repitió Rick a guiarlo sobre aquella manta sobre el piso, esos maldito 5 minutos fueron los que mataron a Henderson para que este allí muerto

Cree que me alegra, que mis amigos estén todos muerto, expreso a alejarse – no O´Connell nosotros nos planeamos venir a morir a ser el plato fuerte de una maldita momia, por culpa de ella, reclamo con furia – ella tiene la maldita culpa de todo, es ella quien debería estar muerta y no mis amigos, que se muera, debería estar muerta por habernos condenado a este

Si no quieres que yo mismo te mate, Burns, le amenazo Rick a puntarle con su arma –

Rick, no basta ya basta, pido llorando Eveling, por favor ya

No vale la pena, déjalo, le aconsejo Jonatan a bajarle el arma

No se te ocurra decir nada contra ella, porque entonces si dispare - le amenazo Rick a guardar su arma, para agacharse frente a Eveling y abrazarla

Mi hermana no tiene la culpa, si alguien aquí la tiene son ustedes por haber abierto ese caja, el reprocho Jonatan

Yo no quiera que nadie muriera, no quería, repitió mientras Rick la consolaba

Tranquila, lo sabemos, le susurro Rick, a ver Burns

Señorita Carnahan, lo siento yo no quise decir eso, expreso avergonzado

Pero lo dijo, comento Jonatan molesto por la acusación

No llore, le pido Rick a acariciarle el rostro, ya, no me gusta ver así, le susurro junto a un beso

Rick, dijo a verlo mas calmada

Burns sabe que no fue tu culpa, verdad Burns, le cuestiono Rick a verlo

Discúlpeme no quise ofenderla, perdóneme, se disculpo este

Ves, cálmate,

No llores, Evi, le pido Jonatan a agacharse junto a Rick – sabes que no me gusta verte así

A ninguno de los 2, comento Rick

Ya hermanita estamos aquí contigo, y no dejaremos que nada te pase

Ves Evi tiene 2 hombres que te suplican a los pies, complácelos, le pidió Rick

Me alegra tenerlos ambos, les expreso junto aun beso y abrazo

Bueno, bueno ya dejemos lo cursi, dijo Jonatan

Y el doctor Chamberlin, pregunto Eveling

Bueno, esta seco, le respondió Jonatan

Que, dijo a ver a Rick

Imhotep, lo encontró detrás del mercado, continuo Rick

Y el libro, le pregunto a ambos

A el lo tiene ahora, contesto Jon

Que, expreso Eveling

Rayos, expreso Burns

Jonatan no te callas nada, le reprocho Rick, apegarle a la cabeza

Pero si el tiene el libro, le diría que nosotros lo tenemos

La criatura tiene el libro, le cuestiono Ardeth a entrar

Que hay que publico, para que todo el mundo lo oiga, comento Jon

Entonces la Imhotep tiene el libro, expreso Ardeth

Y al egiptólogo, le informo Rick

Con es libro en manos de la criatura nada lo vencerá, comento Ardeth – vendrá por ellos dos y entonces su venganza no tendrá fin

Aun podemos detenerlo, aun con el libro en sus manos, animo Rick

Si ese libro le dio la vida el libro de Amun- Ran, se la quitara, interpuso Eveling

Otro libro, se quejo Jonatan,- no se ustedes pero los libros extraños no me pareen buena idea para leer

Podemos buscar el libro de Amun- Ran y detenerlo, amor podemos hacerlo

Bien busquemos ese libro, sugirió Rick

El libro de Amun-Ran, esta perdido, les informo Ardeth

No por mucho, le respondió Eveling- se donde encontrarlo

_**Mueso del Cario **_

En una piedra encontraremos ese libro, pregunto Jonatan

Jon la piedra de Rosseta no es cualquier piedra, le contesto Eveling mientras leía dicha piedra

Jonatan me encargue que tu hermana y tu fueran buenos egiptólogo, no ve avergüence preguntado cosas que deberías saber

Bueno, no todo lo recuerdo, e expreso Jon

Jon solo recuerda donde poder encontrar fortuna verdad Jon, se burlo Rick a pegarle a la cabeza

O´Connell se quejo este

Dime Ardeth tiene algún plan bajo la manga, le pregunto este

Los jefes de las aldeas esperan mi aviso, para actuar, le respondió este

Jefes, repitió Jon

Podrían hace silencio por favor, es difícil leer sin concentración

Que fue eso, pregunto Jon a escuchar un estruendo

Maldición, se quejo Rick a detenerse frente a le venta y ver aquella multitud de aldeanos

Porque fue eso, pregunto burns acercase – rayos

La ultima y preferida de las plagas, zombis, dijo Jonatan a ver todo el pueblo bajos los oscuro poderes de Imhotep

Según los eruditos de cambrigde, el libro de oro de Amun-Ran, esta situado dentro de la base de Anubis

Disculpa Evi. Pero ahí encontraron los Yankee el libro de la Muerte

Lo se amor, pero los de cambrigde mezclaron los posiciones, si el libro de la Muerta estaba en la base de Anubis, el libro de Amun-Ran esta

Las puertas del Museo cedieron permitiendo así la invasión de aquellos hombres y mujeres, que ahora solo le servia a la criatura

Eveling, están subiendo las escalera, le aviso Jonatan a ver aquellos comenzar irrumpir el lugar

Evi, date prisa, le sugirió Rick

La paciencia es una virtud, le contesto Eveling

No ahora Eveling, le expreso Rick

Debemos salir de aquí, aconsejo Ardeth

Creo que debo ir por el auto, los veo fuera, le aviso Jon a escapar de allí

Eveling a pura, el aconsejo el doctor Bey

Lo tengo, grito emocionada Eveling

Lo tiene, preguntaron Ardeth y el Doc. Bey

Les gane a los de cambrigde, el libro de Amun-Ran esta en la Base de Horus, celebro Eveling

En la base de Horus, expreso el Doctor Bey

Si, celebraba Evi a su hallazgo – le veré la cara cuando sepan que encontré el libro

Luego le hechas en cara a los de Cambrigde, ahora vamos nos, reclamo Rick a tomarla del brazo

Corrieron hacia la salidas era difícil escapar de aquellos ataques impulsados por los zombis de Imhotep.

Vamos Evi, sube, le pido Jonatan

Arriba, dijo Rick a levantar a eveling por la cintura y ayudarla abordar el auto

Imhotep, escapan, le aviso Beny a salir y ver al grupo abordar el auto

Arranca, le grito Burns a ver aquellos correr hacia ellos

Estas muerto Beny, le amenazo Rick

Como si no lo hubiera odio ante, dijo este

Jon vamos, le pido Eveling mientras Ardeth junto a Rick disparaban

Con gran velocidad el auto se desplazaba por las estrechas calles de Cairo, mientras aun eran perseguidos

Es que no se dan por vencido, se quejo Jonatan mientras conducía

Jon nos alcanza, le aviso Eveling

Oh…oh, expreso Jonatan a detener el auto

Porque te detienes, cuestiono Rick a disparar

Amor, le llamo Eveling – Rick

Que, le contesto a mirar

Rayos, dijo Burns a ver aquel muro de Personas frente al auto

Son demasiados, comento el Doctor Bey

Que haces, esta loco, le reclamo Jonatan a Rick aquí pisaba el acelerador hacia la multitud,

No respondió este mientras abría camino para pasar

Lograron abrirse camino, pero no llegaron a salir de cuidad, a encontrar el camino cerrado

Yo no pienso morir aquí, no lo are, grito Burns a correr hacia un callejón donde lo vieron desaparecer bajo gran multitud, para luego escuchar aquellos gritos por parte de Burns

Abrazo con fuerza a Rick a ver a Imhotep abrirse camino ya regenerado

Es la criatura, expresó el Doctor Bey a ver a Imhotep

Enserio, dijo Jonatan

Ya esta regenera, argumento Ardeth

Evi creo que viene por ti, aviso Jon

Nilo de aja de los pharos de keetah milla isiran, expreso Imhotep a detenerse frente a ellos

Ven conmigo princesa es hora de que cumpla tu destino para siempre, tradujo Beny a sacudir sus sombrero

Para la eternidad idiota, le corrigió Eveling

Si... si dijo este molesto

Nilo del aya del na del daimde koonatash, dijo Imhotep

Toma mi mano y tus amigos se salvaron, tradujo Beny

Si vino por ti hermanita, dijo Jon

Amor tienes algún plan de salir de aquí, le pregunto Eveling

Aun no Evi, le respondió mirando a Ardeth

Son demasiados para enfrentarlos, le respondió Ardeth

Podrían pensar rapito, no me gusta como nos ven, sugirió Jonatan

Rayos, se quejo Rick

Rick,

Evi estoy pensando

Imhotep los matara sin ella no viene, interrumpió Beny

Beny cierra la boca, le amenazo Rick

Amor piensa rápido que harán, porque si muero y me convierto en su momia vendré por ti, le reclamo a besarlo y apartase

Evi, no, dijo sostenerla de la mano

Eveling que haces, ven, le reprocho Jonatan

El tiene que volver a Hamunaptra y realizar el ritual, les dará tiempo buscar el libro

Ella tiene razón, comento Ardeth

No. no la tiene, le corrigió Rick

Amigo vive hoy y lucha mañana, le aconsejo Ardeth

Podemos encontrar el libro y salvar a mi hermana, argumento Jon

Lloro a ver como sus manos eran alejadas de las de Rick, quien aún resistía no dejar la ir

Evi, susurro a ver la alejarse

Esto es mió, reclamo Beny acercarse hacia Jonatan y tomar de su chaqueta la llave

No es, es mió, reclamo Jon

Ahora no, le respondió riendo

Te matera Bey juro que lo are, le amenazo Rick

Jibui seta ordeno Imhotep a marcharse junto a Eveling

No, grito Eveling a entender aquella orden de muerte hacia Jon, Rick y los demás,- Rick, Jon los llamo llorando – no por favor

Debemos detener a la criatura, e impedir que llegue a hamunaptra – expreso el Doctor Bey

No me diga doc, le respondió Rick mientras se libraba de varios hombres

Oigan, podrían mirar

Jon ahora no, le reprocho Rick

Debemos salir de aquí ante que la criatura llegue Hamunaptra, sugirió Ardeth mientras luchaba

Oigan, insistió Jon nuevamente

Que, le gritaron Ardeth y Rick

Aquí hay una salida, les aviso

Que, dijeron ambos a patear al mismo sujeto y acercarse aquella alcantarilla

**continura...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**6:15 A.M., al norte a las afuera del Fuerte **_

Winston, el viejo piloto, recordó Jonatan a caminar

Si, el le recordó Rick

Eso me temí, dijo Jon

Winston, le saludo Rick aquel piloto sentado bajo la sombra un paraguas

O´Connell que te trae por aquí,

Necesito tu ayuda viejo amigo,

Ayuda, que ocurre el pregunto este

Si, una que de seguro no salgas vivo, le confeso

Que, no se lo diga, le reprocho Jonatan a Rick

Un hombre no miente, reprocho Ardeth

Dime O´Connell que pasa

Demos rescatar a una damisela en peligro y detener un villano que desea destruir el mundo

Perfecto, expreso Winston

_**Hamunaptra **_

Cayo sobre las áridas arenas del desierto, luego de ser llevada a la fuerza, por imhotep - quitase, que se mueva le reclamo Eveling a patear a Beny, quien había caído sobre ella

Loca, se quejo este mientras se levantaba

Por Horus otra vez, expreso a levantarse y ver a pocos metros Hamunaptra

Si otra vez, repitió Beny a ver a Imhotep acercarse

Caminen, le ordeno este a ambos

Camine, le ordeno Beny a sostenerla del brazo

Suélteme, no me toque, le reprocho a pegarle

Yo le pego a las tercas como usted, le amenazo Beny

Ande hágalo, pegue y mi novio lo mataran mas rápido que Imhotep

Quien O´Connell, se burlo este

Si idiota, el, así que no se le ocurra tocarme

Camine, le repito

Eso hago, le contesto a comenzar a caminar

Debo buscar otro trabajo, se aconsejo Beny a caminar

Rick, dijo a escuchar aquella avioneta y detenerse y verla

– acaso le dijeron que se detuviera – le reclamo Bey

Imhotep, le llamo Beny a señalarle aquella avioneta, quien a verla le sonrió a Eveling

_**A metros de allí, sobre una avioneta**_;

O´Connell ves esa tormenta de arena, le llamo Winston

Si, apenas le puedo responder tras el ruido del viento

Nunca los había visto de ese tamaño, le informo mientras piloteaba la avioneta

Jon, le grito Rick al ala del lado izquierdo

Que le respondió este

Estas bien, le pregunto Rick

Crees que estar amarrado en un ala es cómodo

Olvídalo, dijo riendo – oye Ardeth le llamo del lado derecho

Que, le respondió este

Esta bien, le pregunto

Perfecto, le contesto

_**En tierra **_

Rayos que tormenta, comento Beny a verla

Dios no, se lamento Eveling a ver como aquella tormenta provocado por Imhotep envolvía aquella avioneta – los matara

Esa es la idea, comento Beny

Rick, Jon, expreso con dolor a ver como entre la tormenta la avioneta giraba, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y corrió donde Imhotep y lo beso.

La tormenta cedo su fuerza, librando a la avioneta, la cual no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo en el aire y cayo sobre una duma de arena, a pocos metros de allí

Rick, Jon, grito a correr hacia la caída,

El señor imhotep, no le permitirá irse si aun no llega, le detuvo Beny a sostenerla del brazo

No, suélteme, pido mientras su ojos se nublaban por sus lagrimas - Rick, Jon llamo mientras aun veía el humo del aterrizaje forzoso

Camine, le ordeno a ver la Momia caminar hacia Hamunaptra – levántese – le grito a levantarla

Suélteme, le exigió apartarse de Beny, a ponerse de pie

Camine, no pretendo estar aquí por mucho, le reprocho

No sabe lo que hace, le reprocho mientras un dejaba escapar algunas de su lagrimas y se apartaba

Si se, le contesto – si se repitió al girarse y ver aun el humo de distancia - maldito lunático, murmuro

_**En Hamunaptra **_

Ya le daba igual lo que pudiera ocurrirle no contar con su hermano y el hombre que amaba, le dejaban el solo deseo de terminar con su odisea a morir.

Camino con resignación a su destino, no intento huir a por lo menos disuadir a Beny para un escape, todo ya le daba igual. Luego de volver a las ruina del Templo y caminar varios minutos por sus oscuro corredores, detuvo su paso por orden de Imhotep

Muevas, le ordeno Beny a empujarla

No escucho brusco el me ordeno detenerme, le respondió a empujarlo

Si escuche, dijo

Los tipos como usted no terminan bien, nunca se salen con la suya, le advirtió

Así, dijo este

Si, le repitió

Sheta, les grito Imhotep

Callaron a oír aquella orden de silencio por parte de la Momia

El silencio invadió el saneje, mientras las soplaba a las paredes un extraño polvo de sus manos,

Eck wapay del ra del ku de shatay, oró en una oración, mientras de las arruinadas paredes se abrían varias grietas

Por los dioses, son los sacerdotes, los enterraron en las paredes, apenas creía a ver los salir de allí y rendirle reverencia a Imhotep

Esto no me gusta, murmuro Beny en su asombro

_**Al norte de Hamunaptra **_

No se ustedes pero caer del silencio y mover cientos de roca, me tienen casando

Jon no podemos perder tiempo, expreso Rick a lanzar un lado del monto que cubría una de la entrada el templo

La criatura se ara mas fuerte sin le damos mas tiempo, continuo Ardeth, mientras ayudaba con las roca

Y no deberíamos encontrar a Evi primero O´Connell, sugirió Jonatan

Ardeth podemos buscar el libro después, pregunto a ver lo

Solo con el libro lo detendremos, le contesto

Busquemos el libro, sugirió, mientras nuevamente quitaban las rocas

Creo que si quitan las rocas mas grande de arriba seria mejor, no cree sugirió mientras Rick y Ardeth trabajaban

Jonatan, le reprocharon ambos a verlo

Bueno eso creo yo, expreso este

Mejor sostén bien esa antorcha y cállate Jon, le aconsejo Rick

Okey, respondió mientras se apartaba y observaba el lugar

La antorcha, le reclamo Ardeth

Aquí esta, no acaso no ven, le respondió

Mejor no quédate apartado, y no haga nadas, le pidió Rick

Que humor, murmuro este

Este seguro, que por aquí llegaremos a la base de la estatua, pregunto Rick

Conozco cada parte de este templo, se por donde podemos caminar, le explico – se educo para proteger este lugar, se todo lo necesario para hacerlo

Oigan miren, les llamó Jon acercarse la pared- que será, se pregunto a lograr desprender una pequeña pieza de color azul,

Jon no es momento de ver nada, le reprocho Rick

Al aparecer tu amigo tiene mucho interés en los antiguos secretos de Egipto

Jon solo le ha interesado el oro seguido por el dinero, le contesto

Te oí O´Connell, le aviso este

Terminemos con esto, sugirió Rick ignorándolo

Oigan, Rick, insistió Jon luego de que aquella pieza se abriera en la palma de su mano – O´Connell, grito desperado

Que, respondió a girarse a verlo, - Rayos, expreso a ver aquel escarabajo recorrer el interior del brazo de Jonatan

No te muevas, le sugirió Ardeth a sostenerlo del brazo, mientras Rick con su navaja intentaba extraer dicho insecto

Luego de media hora de abrir una entrada hacia la estatua de Horus y el percance de Jonatan con el escarabajo, solo tendrían que recuperar el libro e ir por Eveling y así detener a la Momia

Dinamita, dijo

El todo lo resuelve con dinamita, dijo Jon

Tienen alguna mejor idea, porque si ese así, acepto sugerencia, comento Rick

Oigan que fue eso, preguntó Jon

Que, pregunto Rick

No se, algo sonó por allá, expreso Jon

Rayos, maldijo Rick a levantarse junto a Ardeth

Más momia, pregunto Jon

Son los antiguos sacerdote de Imhotep, le contesto Ardeth

Enserio, escucharon de Rick a dispar

Debieron enfrentarse con aquella momia, para así lograr sacar el libro.

Que asco, se quejo Jon apegarle a una y sacudir su mano, huelen horrible

Sacaran el libro, advirtió Ardeth

Mejor, expreso Jon luego de ver como eran derretidas las dos momias que habían logrado desprender la base

Gracia, agradeció Rick a partear una de los momia y arrebatarle el libro – Jon toma, le aviso a lanzarle libro

Lo tengo, celebro a sostenerlo – es de oro, comento

Ardeth abajo. Le sugirió a tomar su escopeta del suelo y disparar

Gracias, expreso este a ver aquella momia caer tras el con una espada en mano

O´Connell ahí viene mas, aviso Jon

Maldición, se quejo a no tener mas cartucho en su escopeta – Ardeth tiene balas

Detengan al criatura yo me quedare aquí, sugirió

Seguro, le pregunto Rick

Si, vayan antes que sea tarde

Vamos Jon, dijo a tomarlo del brazo encender una dinamita y derribar parte de una pared

Luego de 15 minutos de caminar llegó aun gran salón, donde Jon apenas puedo respirar, luego de que Rick moviera un espejo e iluminara todo el lugar repleto de tesoros

Vamos, dijo a descender las escaleras

Rick, dijo a caminar junto a el y verse rodeado de tanto fortuna

Ni lo intente, le advirtió a ver lo detener

Un presenté, por lo menos, algo pequeño

Jon, no le respondió a tenerse

A donde vas, debió preguntarle a verla caminar hacia una esquina- a tomaremos algo

No, solo tomare esta espada,

Pero hay muchas que cargar, por lo menos tomemos algo, suplico

No, le contesto Rick mientras desaparecía a cruzar una puerta

Que fue eso, pregunto a verse a solas en aquel lugar y escuchar un extraño sonido

**continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Las cosas ya habian empeorado , por lo que todos debian salir , trayendo asi el fin de esta aventura_**

O´Connell espérame, gritó a correr hacia el

Vaya… vaya, expreso este a salir tras de unos muro y ver todo el salón

_**Saneje **_

Despertó desorienta, lo ultimo que recordaba fue a ver visto como Imhotep liberaba a sus sacerdotes y luego respirar un extraño polvo lanzado por la Momia

Intento moverse pero sus manos y pies se encontraban atadas a cadena sobre una antigua meseta, no – grito con fuerza a ver que en su lado izquierdo, reposaba la momia de quien una vez fue la segunda mujer más deseada en el imperio de Seti I, Ank-Su-Namun

Señor Gabor ayúdeme por favor, suplico a ver a Beny a metro de allí- por favor ayúdeme, imploro

Lo siento, tengo casos que hacer, le contesto

No se vaya por favor ayúdeme, rogó llorando, ayúdeme grito

Sheta, escucho de un sacerdote quien junto a varios más la rodeaban

Sintió el frió de sus recorrer sus cuerpo a ver a Imhotep aparecer al pie de la meseta, con un puñal en mano junto al libro de la sombra, sus lagrimas mojaban sus rostro mientras aquellas oraciones se hacia mas fuerte en el lugar y el cuerpo sin vida de Ank-Su-Namun tomaba vida

Mira Evi, encontramos el libro, fueron las palabras que la sacaron de su shock

Jon, dijo llorando

Oh... oh aquí hay mas, expreso Jonatan ver todos aquella momias junta

Jibui seta, jibui seta, ordeno Imhotep a sus sacerdote

Jonatan, y rick, Jon le grito

Aquí estoy escucho mientras el Imhotep caían aun lado, producto de una ataque sorpresa

Rick, dijo alegre de verlo

O´Connell ayuda, le pido Jon de algún lado del Saneje

Jon lee le libro, le aconsejo Eveling

Leerlo, cuestiono

Según los pergaminos el libro tiene como controlar a los antiguos soldados de Seti, hazlo, le grito

Pero esta sellado, le contesto

Rayos, se quejo rick a ser lanzado contra la pared, mientras Imhotep corría hacia Jon, rick tomo una espada y corrió hacia la meseta

Amor, expreso a verlo junto a ella

Hola, le saludo este junto aun besos

Rick, apenas dijo llorando

Tranquila, te sacare de aquí, le susurró - no te muevas, le pido a levanta la espada

Rick, grito luego se que esta cayera,

Estoy aquí, apenas pudo responder mientras era atacado por una momia – rayos, quejo mientras dos momia las sostenía y una tercera se detenía sobre el con un pilar en las manos

Intento librar unas de sus manos para tomar su espada para si librarse, pero casi le era imposible con la amenaza de ser aplastado

Rayos no alcanzo, se quejaba en sus intentos, pero su suerte corrió de su lado a ver que la momia que la sostenía había tomado su espada, por lo que le fue muy fácil manipular la mano de esta,

Momia, dijo a librarse y levantarse y así liberar Eveling

Amor, dijo abrázalo

Te sacare de aquí, le juro luego de besarla

Amor atrás – le advirtió haber aquella momia tras de ellos – rick grito luego de que este fuera lanzado a metro de ella

Evi, donde esta para ordenar los soldados, imhotep me sigue, grito Jon

Malditas momia, se quejo Rick a levantarse y ver frente a 5

Jon leer lo portada, ya- apenas grito mientras Ank-Su –Namun la tenia contra la pared, con puñal en su cuello

Kaska del oola rasheen, leyó este

Un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos, para luego ver con dos grandes puertas se abrían y les daban paso a varios soldados. Quienes rápidamente atacaron a Rick por orden de Imhotep

Esto se pone mucho mejor, apenas logros comentar Rick a librar su cuello de las filosas espada de los soldados

Jon has lago, le grito Eveling a caer aun lado

Yo pregunto este

Acaba de leer las inscripciones tonto, así podrás controlar a los soldados, le ordeno a patear Ank-Su-Namun - Rick, apenas podía llamar a comenzar a faltarle el aire, por la mano de esta en su cuello

Jon ayuda a eveling, le grito Rick a no poder correr a ella – leer el maldito libro ya

Es que no entiendo un símbolo,

Que es, apenas pregunto esta casi asfixiada

Un pájaro, como una cigüeña, le contesto

Amenophus, le explico

Así ya recuerdo, dijo riendo

Jon, ya, le grito O´Connell luego de ser lazando

Así, hoothas emamenophus, leyó

No. dijo Imhotep a ver los soldados detenerse

Jon ordénales, le sugirió Eveling luego de que rick la librara de An-Sun- Namun

Fa-kooshka-kooshka ank-Sun-Namun, ordeno

Not, les ordeno Imhotep a ver los solados correr hacia Ank-Sun-Namun y atacarla

Ahora solo obedecen a Jon, solo el los detendrá, expreso Eveling a ver a los soldados acabar con Ank-Sun-Namun

Ayuda, apenas pudieron entender de Jon a ser levantado varios metros del suelo, por Imhotep

Rick corrió en su auxilio y con su espiad corto el brazo que sostenía el cuello de Jon

Que asgo, se quejo Jon a caer al suelo con aquella mano en su cuello, para luego lazarla

Rayos, expreso Rick a ver a Imhotep tomar su brazo y ensamblarlo nuevamente a el, para si lanzarlo contra los muero

Evi, esta bien, le pregunto a levantarse, correr hacia ella y abrazarla

Si, le contesto, encontraron el libro, expreso a tomarlo

Si, fue fácil, le contesto riendo

Dios Rick, dijo a verlo ser atacado por Imhotep, lo matara

Si, dijo Jon

Jon debemos quitarle la llave, matara a Rick

La llave, repitió este

Si Jon, la llave,

Esta, dijo este a mostrarla

La tenia y no dijiste nada, le reprocho a tomarla

No me preguntaste

Amor debes darme tiempo de leer el libro, le grito Evi, mientras corría a la meseta, para así leer el libro

Tiempo, apenas logro decir a caer nuevamente a suelo

Evi, yo creo que no le queda mucho, comento Jon

Jon no me pongas nerviosa, le reprocho mientras hojeaba el libro

Nerviosa lo están matando a golpe Evi.

Jon la paciencia es una virtud, le recordó

Díselo a el Eveling no a mi

Evi, apenas pudo llamarle a toser aquella sangre

Lo encontré, aviso

Léelo Evi, le sugirió a ver a Imhotep mirarlos

Kadesh mal, kadeesh oos, leyó a ver Imhotep correr hacia ellos, quien se detuvo a ver descender Duat, guardián de las puertas y jueces de las almas, a salir de un portal azul, atravesar el cuerpo de imhotep y a si llevar en su Chariot, dirigidos por 3 caballos blancos, para si desaparecer con el alma de Imhotep .

Quien era ese, pregunto Jon

Amenti o Necher-Jertet, apenas le contesto Eveling a correr hacia Rick

Enserio, dijo aun sorprendido

Rick, amor, le llamo agacharse junto a el y abrazarlo,

Evi, no tan fuerte

Dios mírate, expreso preocupada acariciarle el rostro

Evi, porque no se supones que eso lo detendría, le cuestiono Jon a cercarse

Jon llévate a Eveling, le ordeno a levantarse –rayos, se quejo

Rick, dijo ayudarlo a sostenerse de pie

Ahí viene, aviso Jonatan a ver a Imhotep caminar hacia ellos

Jon llévate Eveling, anda

Que dijo esta luego de que Rick al echará aun lado para así enfrentar nuevamente a la Momia

Evi, vamos nos, le sugirió

No, contesto

Empuño con fuerza la espada, detendría a Imhotep aunque, perdiera su vida en ello

Rick, grito a ver ambos forcejear por uno instante y ver aquellas gotas de sangre manchar el lugar

Eveling no, le reclamo Jonatan a verla correr hacia Rick

Hecho atrás su pasos mientras aquella herida producto de la espada de Rick cavaba con su vida

Amenti tomo su alma y ahora es mortal, expreso Eveling

Que dijo, pregunto Jon antes de que Imhotep desapareciera y dijera sus últimas palabras a caer dentro de un antiguo poso de agua

La muerte es solo el principio, le explico Eveling

Salgamos de aquí, sugirió Rick a tirar aun lado la espada y tomar las mano de Eveling

Por fin, expreso Jon a seguirlos

Nos iremos de vacaciones, lejos de momia y libros por un buen tiempo, le aviso Rick

Salón norte

Su idea de servirle a su amo, no era su gran idea de conseguir fortuna, por lo que no dudo en tomar de aquel salón, algo oro.

Otra bolsa más, se alentó este mientras apenas podía caminar y apoyar su carga de la pared. Lo que provoco en todo el salón un extraño sonido

_**Saneje **_

Por que se mueve el techo, pregunto Jon

No se y no lo averiguaremos, le contesto Rick,

Corrieron hacia la salida mientras todo el lugar parecía derrumbarse

Jon, que hiciste, le reclamo Eveling luego de que este tropezará y dejara caer dentro de aquel pozo

Se me resbaló, se disculpo este

No lo puedo creer dejo caer el libro, se lamentaba

Evi. Cielo no es momento de quejarnos debemos salir de aquí, vamos

Vamos Evi. Le pidió Jon

Corrieron hasta la única salid que aun no estaba sellada

Es injusto, podemos tomar algo para el recuerdo, pido a detenerse y ver todo su alrededor

No, le gritaron Rick y Eveling a tomarlo de los brazos y correr con el hacia, la puerta

Vamos salgan, le grito Rick a llegar a la puerta, donde el techo del lugar comenzaba a sellar el lugar

O´Connell, espérame, le pido Beny a subir corriendo la puerta

Corre Beny, corre le grito este desde la puerta

Espérame, O´Connell, le suplico a tirar aun lado una bolsa y arrastrarse por el piso hacia la salida

Lo siento beny, se despido Rick a ver la puerta sellada

Amor, vamos, le pido Eveling

Corrieron lo más lejos posible de las ruinas, mientras esta desaparecía debajo las arenas del lugar

Estuvimos cerca, verdad, comento Jon

Rick, dijo a verlo apoyarse de ella

Estoy bien no te preocupes, le calmo este acariciarle el rostro

Seguro, le pregunto

Si, no es nada,

Que injusto, que injusto, se quejaba Jonatan aun observado aquella tormenta de arena donde una vez estuvo el templo

Jon me duele la cabeza, ya deja de quejarte quiere, le pidió Rick

Amor y Ardeth, donde esta pregunto

Ahora lo notas hermanita

No esta muerto verdad

Muerto, repitió Jon – pues yo creo que si, con todas esas momias

No, no lo esta, ese no muere en manos de insignificantes momias

Pues quien sabe, expreso Jon a sacudir su ropa, eran bastante fea y fuertes, oigan miren hay camellos, por lo menos tenemos en que irnos

Ven, le llamo Rick ignorando el comentario de Jon

Amor, le reprocho luego de un beso robado

Que, le pregunto

Pídelos, ladrón reclamo a besarlo

Por favor compórtense, que asco, se quejo Jonatan a verlos besarse – suficiente fue con las momias esas, ver una fortuna y no tomar nada y ahora verlo

No seas dramático Jon,

No te preocupes Jonatan, lo mió con tu hermana es serio

Más te vale, y tú quieres un beso, le pregunto aquel camello frente –

Jon dijeron ambos riendo

Fuchi, que horrible huele, se quejo este

No hieras sus sentimiento Jonatan los camello suelen ser muy sensible, le aconsejo Rick riendo

Si... Si como, le respondió este

Que Allah los bendiga y proteja siempre, fueron las palabras que casi a matan Jonatan del susto

Hola Ardeth me alegre verlo, expreso Eveling

No sabes que no se puede aparecer así de la nada, le reprocho Jonatan

Lo siento amigo, se disculpo este

Si, si ya no importa, le contesto Jon

Ustedes se han ganados mi respecto y el de mi pueblo, Allah los bendiga siempre, expreso este.

Si igual, le respondió Jonatan

No te metas problemas, le aconsejo Rick

Adiós amigos, se despidió este marcharse por horizonte

Ya vamos si sugirió Jon

_**1:47 A.M, Cario **_

Amor te pasa algo, pregunto a despertar y ver a Rick detenido en el balcón de la habitación

No respondió este a volver al lado de Eveling

No puedes dormir, verdad, te duele, pregunto a tocar aquellas vendas sobre el costado de Rick

No, estoy bien no te preocupes, dijo a tomarle la mano y besarla

Seguro,

Si, le contesto a besarla

Rick se que aun hay cosas que desconozco de ti, pero se que tienes algo, amor confía en mi como yo lo hago contigo

Confió en ti Evi

Entonces dime que te tiene así

Solo pensaba algo

_**Flash Black **_

Es fácil decir que busque el libro, que hacerlo, se quejaba Jonatan

Jon cállate y empuja, le reclamo Rick

No se porque a nosotros nos toco esto, continuo Jonatan quejándose

Todo tiene un destino amigo mió, le explico Ardeth

Los destino no existen, interrumpió Rick

Todos tenemos un destino amigo, y estos son escrito es nuestro sendero de la vida

_**Ending Black**_

No crees en el destino, le pregunto a recostarse sobre le pecho de Rick

No, contesto

Amor el destino existe

Solo creo en lo que veo, como en ti

Me alegra saberlo amor – Rick grito a ser cubierta por el

Que, le pregunto a besarla

_**Fin ……………………….**_

_Gracias por en apoyo_


End file.
